Unleashed
by MegaKat
Summary: An accidental blow to the head knocks Goku out cold, but when he awakens, he's no longer the friendly, fun-loving Saiyan that everyone's familiar with. With his mission remembered, he goes on a rampage to destroy the Earth, and Vegeta seems to be their only hope of survival... or is he? Warn for dub-con later.
1. Chapter 1

**Sesshy… this is for YOU. And yall, this story was actually Sesshy's idea and we brainstormed it and fleshed it out. It's gonna be AWESOME. But Ana… fair warning! This is the one I told you about! Don't read it if you don't want to see a hardcore aggressive Kakarot pursuing Usagi! **

Vegeta clenched his fists and smiled slowly—a genuine, actual smile—as he flared his ki to summon his only friend and his old rival to his side. He'd done it. He'd finally done it! No cheating with that moonlight machine that his mate had built for him twenty years ago, which Vegeta had only used because he'd felt it absolutely necessary in order to defeat the other dragons. But now that Kakarot was back from his hundred-year trip with Shenron…

"Yeah, Vegeta, what's—OH MY GOD! YOU DID IT!"

The Prince of all Saiyans grinned and nodded. "Yes, Kakarot, I have. Now… it's time for us to test me out as a _**true**_ Super Saiyan four."

Goku nodded, genuinely ecstatic for Vegeta—he'd only been trying to ascend naturally for decades, and now he finally had it! The taller Saiyan ascended quickly, laughing when Vegeta immediately leapt at him and began to pound on him relentlessly. "You never did give any warning!" He cackled before teleporting just out of reach. "Now… let's do this right," he added, letting his beast take over at the prospect of blood and violence.

"All out, Kakarot?" Vegeta purred hopefully.

"So long as we don't blow up the Earth."

"What about you?" The prince grinned and laughed when Kakarot gave him a genuine, toothy Saiyan smile.

"You can try, Vegeta. I don't know if you'll succeed, though."

##################################

"The fuck did you do, Dad!?"

"I told you already, it was an accident, I swear!" Vegeta yelled back defensively before giving Kakarot's prone body the millionth guilty look of the day. "It was all out, like I said! I saw an opening and I took it!"

"Calm down, Trunks," Goten sighed. "You know how our dads get when they're all out. We should just be grateful that the planet didn't suffer as a result," he snorted. "Dad will be fine; if anything he'll be happy as hell that Vegeta finally beat his ass in a fight."

"And just what do you mean by _finally_?" The prince grumbled. He rolled his eyes when Kakarot's physical twin just grinned sheepishly and snickered into his hand. "Laugh it up, brat. You and I spar next."

"Just don't hit him in the head, Dad," Trunks snorted, immediately ganging up on Vegeta with Goten like he had for years. The youngest prince of the Saiyans felt guilty when his father glanced away and frowned deeply at that. Wow, Vegeta actually felt a little bad about this! "That senzu should have woken him up by now, Dad. I'm sure it'll be any moment."

"Hey! He's waking up! Dad! Dad!" Goten shouted as he gave Goku a little shake and grinned down at him. "How do you feel, Dad? Is your head all better? Vegeta really knocked you for a loop!"

A slow, sardonic smirk met his smile, followed by a casual toss of his youngest son to the floor. In the shouting that followed, the tall Saiyan climbed out of the bed and surveyed the room at Capsule Corp with a frown before striding right out the door.

"The hell was that all about?" Vegeta muttered to himself, motioning for the younger Saiyans to stay put while he followed his friend and rival. Whatever it was, it was not typical of Kakarot's usual, happy-go-lucky behavior.

An explosion rocked the ground beneath them before Vegeta could get to the door, and he automatically floated above the floor when another came immediately after the first and shoved the door open… to find Son Goku, the Savior of Earth… blowing said Earth to smithereens.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KAKAROT!?"

The ki blasts aimed at the planet stopped, and Vegeta shivered at the cold black gaze locked with his own. He knew that look all too well, it was the same look he'd seen in the mirror for the first twenty-seven years of his life, until he'd come to live on Earth. "Kakarot? What happened to you while you were unconscious?"

The deep, rolling voice that answered sounded like Goku's, only darker. Richer, somehow. Definitely more primal, more vicious. "Let's just say that I… got in touch with my _roots_."

Vegeta opened his mouth to respond, but before he could do so the other full-blooded Saiyan had teleported, and the prince felt his ki far, far away on the other side of the planet. "Fuck me running," he spat, turning to fling the door open and find the demi-Saiyans waiting patiently. "Call..." Who? Who in the hell would they call? Goku's wife had been dead for three years, and none of them could compare in power to him except for Vegeta. "Fuck. Everyone. Just call everyone. I'm going to find him."

When the Prince of all Saiyans immediately ascended to level four and took off like a shot from a gun, Trunks and Goten began calling on the phone and flaring their kis wildly for help as well. Piccolo was the first one there, and when they filled him in on what had happened, he looked genuinely scared. "Get to the Lookout," he ordered quickly to his students. "Vegeta's the only one that could possibly stop him anyway."

"But… but won't seeing his friends and family—"

"No," Piccolo snapped, cutting Trunks off. "You said he was hit in the head. I know what's probably happened to Goku, and there's no getting him back at the moment. Get to the Lookout."

#####################################

As people ran and screamed, so tiny to Kakarot that they looked like ants, he chuckled as he led a few of them for a couple moments before sending them to whatever gods they believed in…

…until a punch sent him careening towards the ground with barely enough space to check the descent before he crash-landed. "I was having FUN!" He shouted up at the speck of ki flames now far above him. "Oh well," he sighed as he shot back into the air at top speed. "I would have gotten bored with the fish in a barrel game pretty quickly. Guess I'll have to play with you!"

Vegeta easily dodged Goku's first ki blast and a flurry of punches and kicks, but the taller Saiyan was quickly growing annoyed with it all and was ascending fast. When he hit level four it was on for real, and the crown prince began to take as many blows as he was dishing out. His power level was higher, yes, but this was _not_ the Goku he'd known for decades. He was faster, craftier… and when Vegeta was caught unawares by a kick to the balls, he realized that even his fighting style had done a total one-eighty.

Before, Goku had fought him fairly, while Vegeta had battled the same way as he always had; basically, there was no such thing as a wrong way to win a fight, no blow that was considered a dirty move. Apparently the New Goku was adhering to that same philosophy.

###############################

From the Lookout, Piccolo and all of Earth's special forces could tell that the battle below them was going south… and _fast_. After so many years of fighting against Goku and being attuned to his every move, Vegeta clearly didn't know what to make of this nastier, grittier fighting style that he was up against. He was adapting to it, yes. But he wasn't catching up with the other full-blooded Saiyan as quickly as he needed to in order to win the battle.

"What are we going to DO!" Dende shouted. "There's NO ONE in the universe as strong as Goku, except for Vegeta! If Vegeta fails, we're all DOOMED!"

"Shut up," Krillin muttered softly. "We may not be a match for him, especially in our advanced age, but Yamcha and I are his oldest living friends. Maybe we can talk him down."

"Somehow, I don't think that will work," Piccolo rumbled calmly.

"It's worth a shot," Yamcha said with a shake of his head. "Come on, Krillin," he said as he leapt off the Lookout's balcony.

"Be careful, love," Eighteen whispered in her husband's ear before giving him a kiss and letting him follow the former desert bandit.

######################################

"GOKU! GOKU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The rampaging third-class Saiyan stopped what he was doing when a second voice joined in and began yelling at him, and he turned and grinned savagely at them both. "That isn't my name… but if you're addressing me, what does it _look_ like I'm doing?" He glanced back to a battered and panting Vegeta to make sure he wasn't moving and was satisfied to see the prince bent over his own knees, trying to simply catch his breath.

"Yes it is!" Yamcha protested. "Your name is Son Goku, and you've been my friend since you were a kid, and the defender of this planet! It's your home, Go—"

A ki blast flung his way silenced him immediately, and Krillin watched in horror as a pile of ashes—the only remains left of Yamcha—floated towards the ground. "G—G—Goku… how—how could you? He was our… our friend…"

"My name isn't Goku. It's Kakarot. And he was a complete and total pussy. And he's gotten on my nerves for decades; you can't even imagine how long I've wanted to do that to him," he snorted with contempt.

"Wait, Kakarot… so you… you remember us?" Vegeta inquired as he simply tried not to wheeze; his ribs were definitely broken, and he was amazed that Goku barely even had a scratch on him.

Rolling his eyes, Goku folded his arms over his chest and gave him a brief nod. "Of course I do. Only now…" He grinned and snickered for a moment as he regarded them both as if they were simply children. "…now I'm seeing things a little clearer than before."

"So I guess I'm next… aren't I?" Krillin whispered, trembling where he floated as he met that cold black gaze.

"Nah." Kakarot's tone was practically flippant as he grinned at Krillin. "You weren't so bad. Besides… you aren't a coward. You've got balls. Like… fucking _Saiyan balls_."

"**I do**?" The surprise on Krillin's face was more than evident when the tall Saiyan chuckled and nodded emphatically.

"Dude, you fucked an android. That's even ballsier than me. Now… stay on the sidelines if you don't want to get caught in the crossfire. I think I'll spare your life once I've finished purging the rest of the planet. Your family, too."

###################################

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PICCOLO!?"

"Shh… get down here with me," the older Namek grumbled without even glancing up at Dende.

When Mr. Popo kneeled down as well, head bowed and hands folded, Dende and the rest of the warriors were even more perplexed. "Again, just WHAT are you two doing?"

"_Look_, kid!" Piccolo snapped, "it's a dark fucking day when _**I'm**_ praying, so get your ass down here and do the same, and _maybe_ she'll fucking hear us! And you'd better hope she does, because I think she's the only one in the universe that has the power to stop Goku!"

"Piccolo, who are you talking about?" Gohan asked gently as he kneeled beside the man that had helped raised and train him. "Are we praying to a Namekian goddess?"

"No," Popo answered when it was clear that Piccolo was fully concentrating on his entreaty to some higher power. "Cosmos, the guardian of the universe. She's an all-powerful inter-dimensional being, and sometimes she hears calls for help if they're strong and loud enough and she's close by. If she's even in this dimension, that is." The little dark genie bent his head once more and closed his eyes, his hands folded in prayer.

"Well, come on!" Gohan shouted at everyone on the Lookout. "You heard him; we need to make the prayer _**loud**_! Goten, Trunks, you two have the biggest mouths of anyone I know, so get your asses over here and help!"

**It's about to get crazy in here, yall. I know yall probably don't understand my whole dark humor on this and everything, but that's why this is labeled as comedy… because I think this whole thing is HILARIOUS. Updates will be SLOW on this, yall. Just FYI. I'm still trying to finish up Attrition and UR, and I have Redemption to work on as well! But R&R and I'll TRY to get the next chapter up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I said this would be a slow updating story… but due to such a HIGH number of reviews on the first chapter (14 or 15), especially for this section of , I decided to go ahead and give yall another one. So remember! If everyone REVIEWS, I WILL POST MORE SHIT! Now… let the hilarity continue. Oh, and fair warning, we touch on a little M content in this chapter. Not a ton though. **

"You can stop all that yelling in my head, now. It's starting to hurt a little and the silver crystal won't quit alerting me unless you do."

"She… she _came_!" That awe stricken voice belonged to Mr. Popo, and it was followed by amazed and wondrous looks from every other warrior on the Lookout. Even Piccolo couldn't tear his eyes from the silver-haired goddess before them, and his pupils were all blushing furiously at her clothes—or rather, the lack of them. That fuku did very little to hide much from their sights.

_Add one to the whack-off warehouse, _Goten and Trunks thought simultaneously.

"You called," Cosmos replied simply, turning her silver head to pinpoint the source of trouble. "So… what's up? I don't see any fight, and two particularly _**loud ass**_ voices kept saying something about two people fighting to the death. I'd say that those were you," she added with a smile and a nod towards the teenagers openly checking out her curves.

"I love being right," Gohan snickered.

"Love it later," Piccolo grunted, rising to his feet to go to the edge of the balcony and wave over the guardian of the universe. "Majesty, the battle is below us, and involves two friends of ours. Son Goku… ugh. Look, it's a long story, and they'll destroy the fucking planet before I finish telling it all."

"Understood. Which one do I need to kill?" She asked nonchalantly.

"NO!" Goten and Trunks shouted at the same time.

"They're our fathers," Gohan explained, "and something is wrong with mine and Goten's dad… we just don't know _what_. Can you just… knock him out or something? He's the one that's winning the battle."

Cosmos jumped off the Lookout without a word, simply nodding her agreement as she spread her wings and sped down towards the two warriors going at it like the world was ending… because it probably would if they kept up such a high level of ki blasts so close to the surface of the Earth. "Ye gods!" She exclaimed as she got within earshot. "I can't just leave this place for a couple thousand years, can I?" Surveying the ground below, she waved her staff and sighed. "This place has really gone to Hell since I lived here, hasn't it?"

"Well, damn it. And I thought I was pretty funny with that line," she mused when they both ignored her and continued to pound on each other; the longer-haired man was clearly winning the fight against the shorter warrior, and Cosmos guessed correctly that he was the one she needed to knock out. "Alright, then. I'll skip the witty banter."

Both Vegeta and Kakarot were blasted into the dirt by a single silver beam of light, and Cosmos sighed when she saw them both still moving. "Shit a Frisbee," she muttered. "That should have knocked them out."

"Uh… Lady? I don't know who you are, but… they're both Saiyans. It'll take a lot more than that to take either of them out at any rate. They're both ridiculously tenacious." Krillin shrugged a little when she glared at him. "That's just Goku and Vegeta for you."

"Great. I just love it when someone doesn't know when to quit," she said sarcastically. "Be right back." Landing next to the one that was obviously Vegeta, Cosmos immediately placed a hand on his shoulder and healed him up within moments. "Better?"

"The fuck are you?" Vegeta grunted. He wasn't ungrateful. He was just being… Vegeta.

"Cosmos, goddess of the universe, queen of the stars. Smile, monkey boy. It can always get worse," she snickered before leaping towards the other Saiyan, who was climbing to his feet, a blue orb of light glowing in his hand. "Ok… I just have one question!" She directed as she approached Goku, still over a hundred yards away. "Just _why_ are you doing all of this? What's the point!?"

"It's my _mission_!" He shouted back at her with a snarl. "And you've gotten in my way, woman!"

_WAIT! MISSION!?_ Vegeta's head snapped up at that and his jaw dropped as the ki blast in Goku's hands got even bigger. "WAIT! _**NO**_!"

"KAME…"

"KAKAROT! STOP IT!"

"HAME…"

"AS YOUR PRINCE, I COMMAND YOU TO ABORT THE MISSION!"

"HAAAAAAAA!"

"ABORT! _ABORT_! _**ABOOOOORT**_!"

###########################

Vegeta came to a little while later to find a frowning Kakarot standing over him, arms folded over his chest. "Fucking idiot."

"You spoiled my fun, Highness. Please explain why I should abort my mission?"

"Because I said so!" Vegeta snapped, slowly rising up onto his elbows. "Consider it a Saiyan colony since our home planet was destroyed decades ago. It's the new Vegeta-sai and will remain untouched for our descendants to take over when the time is right. Understand, Kakarot?" _Gods… why I didn't just think about the fucking 'mission' he'd been sent on in the first place is beyond me. _

"Fine," he huffed angrily, turning sharply on his heel to walk off… until he spotted a young blonde woman lying a few yards away, holding a tall silver staff in her hands. Funny, her hair had looked silver when he'd unleashed his ultimate attack, and Kakarot could have sworn her clothing had been different, too. Even her hairstyle had changed; it had been up in a pair of goofy looking heart-shaped buns, but now it hung loosely around her like a glowing halo. "Nosey woman." Intent on taking her out before she could wake up and finish the job on him, Kakarot formed a ki ball in his hand, but her eyes flicked open and focused on him before he could shoot it.

Those blue orbs were full of pain, anger and despair as she noted the power in his hand, but when they locked eyes they both jumped at the sensation of a curious tugging in their stomachs. She watched the warrior's face turn to sheer astonishment in an instant, his ki dissolving back into his hand as he began to swear eloquently in a language she'd never heard before. "Asshole."

Vegeta blinked in shock when his rival and recently gone-insane friend ceased what he thought was going to be a blast straight to hell for the golden-haired beauty, but even crazier was the way Kakarot was looking down at her, his eyes dilated and his tail thrashing about wildly. _Did he just feel…? No, he couldn't have. _Then Kakarot actually picked the woman up! **Carefully**, too! _Holy shit on a stick, I think he did!_

The new Son Goku looked down in mixed confusion and annoyance at the tiny woman cradled gently in his arms; she'd passed out again after calling him an asshole, and with her unconscious, he wasn't quite sure what to do with her.

Huh… well, she was bleeding and bruised in a few places, and that bothered him a little for some unknown reason. _Guess I could heal her up, _he thought in irritation. _Then feed her. _Kakarot grinned savagely as her scent hit his nose and fought the sudden urge to purr; gods, she smelled **wonderful**! _Mmm… then fuck her brains out, _he thought happily.

#########################

"Did that just actually HAPPEN!?" Trunks shouted the moment his father shot up onto the Lookout. "Did… did Goku really just…!?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did," Vegeta chuckled. "At least the world is saved for now; Kakarot will be too busy trying to claim what I'm sure will be an unwilling mate. Too busy to even blow us all up." His chuckle became a full-blown laugh as he abruptly sat down on the tile and shook from the force of the hilarity. "I… I think that _pussy_ just—just _saved the world_!"

"I'm sure he doesn't mean me," Korin remarked dryly.

"Wait… so Dad just felt the pull for the goddess of the universe?" Goten asked softly. When Trunks and Vegeta both nodded, the crown prince still cackling maniacally, the youngest Son grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "_**Go Dad**_! My new mommy is smokin' fuckin' _**HOT**_!"

"I wouldn't laugh," Gohan interrupted soberly. "What happens when she rejects him outright and he flies into a rage?"

The laughter died immediately, and Piccolo finally spoke up once they were silent. "I hate to put the goddess in such a position—and if one of you hyenas says 'several,' I'll slap you silly—but it may be in the best interest of Earth to make sure she's willing to complete the pair-bond with Goku. If she doesn't… the results will likely be very bloody. He's teleported her to a cave high on Mt. Paozu, and it looks like he's actually taking care of her wounds. He's definitely felt the pull."

#####################

"Just wake up, already. I want to bite you and simply get this over with," Kakarot grumbled, licking his lips at the prospect of sinking into what he knew would likely be wonderfully tight, warm and wet. As his beast took over for the millionth time that day, he found himself stroking the hair pooling around her, imagining what it would be like to bunch his fists in it as he took her hard and fast and sated his steadily growing arousal.

He fought down the urge to take her as she slept—no, something from his past life had him resisting that idea for some strange reason, though it would be a lot easier to just take her then and there—and flipped the fish that was cooking in the coals beside him. At least he'd have food to offer his mate when she came to, and maybe she wouldn't outright reject him for the earlier battle.

He finally gave up a little while after sundown and simply laid down beside her after eating his supper, saving her portion in a little ball of hi ki to keep it warm for her. Kakarot was grateful that he'd had the foresight in his past life to put some essentials in that cave, such as some furs for bedding and some clothing. He could always find food, but it was going to get cold at night, like it always did on Mt. Paozu. "Guess I'll claim you in the morning," he grumbled into her hair, unable to stop the rolling purr that erupted from his chest at the strong scent of the moon and stars.

Kakarot dozed off quickly but woke several hours later when he sensed a change in her heartbeat and breathing. She wasn't awake yet but she was definitely rousing, and he smiled triumphantly as he tugged her naked body tightly against him and lowered his mouth to her throat, trailing his lips and tongue up to her own to capture them in a soft, slow kiss. _Slow for now, then I'll get what I want, _he thought to himself. _Just taking her will scare her off and possibly hurt her. _He'd muttered unhappily over that thought while he'd eaten, and knew instinctively that he couldn't and wouldn't hurt his mate; his beast simply wouldn't allow him to, no matter how badly he wanted to kill, maim, or conquer someone. That someone couldn't be her, though.

The Saiyan warrior purred and swelled in triumph when he felt the mouth against his returning the kiss and he felt a soft hand whisper down his furry spine to the base of his red tail. He deepened the kiss in response, groaning at the wonderful taste of her as she opened to him and their tongues met, giving her a subtle grind of his hips against her lower stomach.

She was clearly enjoying his attentions if the pitch of her soft little whimpers was any indication; one escaped her lips whenever he stroked or teased a place that she liked, and the moment he moved his lips back to her throat and his tail swished around to further spread his pheromones, she let out a quiet moan. Kakarot kept silent other than to wordlessly voice his approval, not wanting to snap her out of it with the sound of his voice. He used his body to do the talking instead, his hot mouth suckling her breasts as he continued to rock his erection into her core, his hands brushing against her curls and her inner thighs. Just enough to further arouse her, but not enough to quite give her what she needed.

"Please," Usagi breathed when he teased her outer folds with his calloused fingertips, "please touch me…" Caught up in a thick haze of desire, she didn't even think to question what was happening; it felt so good and he smelled so wonderful that she couldn't even process the fact that she was about to make love with an unknown man in… wherever they were. She didn't know and didn't care; it simply felt great and it was like he already knew where to touch her to make her want even more.

The guardian of the universe moaned with pleasure when he automatically did as she'd asked, no longer teasing her in the slightest as two thick fingers pressed against her slick opening, sliding up to stroke her clit before moving back down to push inside of her.

But Usagi gasped and froze at the unexpected discomfort of the invasion, biting down on her lower lip at the unanticipated pain when he continued to press on. "Ah! Hurts!" she hissed through her teeth.

Kakarot growled in frustration and tried not to roll his eyes… until he felt his fingertips brush up against a fleshy barrier. "It'll hurt a little your first time," he breathed softly into her hair, his purr hitching as his beast rose up, very pleased that he would be his mate's first and only lover. No wonder she was so responsive; she'd clearly never felt anything like that before and didn't know how to even fight it! Awesome! _Sooo much easier than I thought it would be, _he chuckled to himself. _Thank the gods! _

Usagi squirmed when he continued to stretch her entrance a little, despite the fact that it was starting to feel good. "But… but I'm not… I'm _not_ a virgin," she protested, panting heavily as she shoved at him ineffectually.

That stopped Kakarot in his tracks and he huffed in confusion. She still had her hymen, so clearly she _was_ a virgin, but… why in the world would she _**lie **_about it, especially when the evidence was right there? Didn't women usually lie about the opposite and claim they were virgins when they weren't? It didn't make a bit of sense for a woman to fib in the other direction! "You are," he replied to her incredulous statement. "Lie back down and relax," he ordered firmly. "It won't hurt much."

"No!" She snapped, scrambling away from him before conjuring a ball of light in the air, trying her hardest not to freak out over the fact that she was naked, in a strange place… and inexplicably a virgin once more. "Oh, shit. Seriously?" She whispered, looking down at her hair. "I'm mortal," she sighed, "no wonder." Usagi swore in four different languages as she tried to transform into Cosmos with no success, and when she opened her eyes to look at the man who'd woken her up with such passion, she gasped. "_**YOU**_!? You were the asshole that did this to me!" She yelled at him, climbing to her feet and shaking her fist at him in anger. "What in the hell was wrong with you anyway!? And why in the hell did you bring me here!? I thought you were going to kill me!"

"Changed my mind," Kakarot grunted, also rising up to stare down at her. "You're mine, woman. I'm a Saiyan warrior, and I felt the pull for you. It means that you're my mate. So lay down," he growled, "and hold still. I'll make sure to give you plenty of pleasure before I take my own."

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?" Usagi snorted in contempt, waving her hand to clothe herself once more. "That has to be the shittiest proposal of marriage I've ever heard in my life… and believe me, I've heard a lot of them over a very long time. I'm over three thousand years old, young man, so don't presume to order me around. Now move," she ordered. "I need to find that Namekian and see if he can help me transform into my other body."

"Quite the cocky little thing, aren't you?" Kakarot chuckled, yanking her back to him forcefully to bite down on her shoulder, intent on marking her before she could escape. "We could have done this the pleasant way, you know," he growled and purred at the same time, jerking her shirt to the side to bare her porcelain skin. "I have to admit, though… I was looking forward to a little resistance. Must be the Saiyan in me still coming to the forefront, now that I'm no longer some sort of human sissy."

Usagi was about to answer him with something witty and biting, but before she could say it his teeth unexpectedly clamped down on her shoulder and sheer pleasure ran through every nerve ending in her body, making her back bow and ripping a cry of ecstasy from her throat.

"Ah, much better," he whispered between licks of the new mating mark, wrapping his tail around her waist to hold her steady as his hands began to wander again. "Now… lay down and I'll finish what I started, woman. You're close to coming, I can smell it… and I have to admit that I like the idea of getting you off."

Her thoughts so clouded by the pleasure lancing through her with every stroke of his tongue over her mark, Usagi sagged against him just long enough to moan when she felt his tail snaking between her legs to stroke her heat. But a soft growl brought her out of her stupor and she suddenly shoved at him when he nipped at her throat. "No, get off of me! Now!" She yelled, scrambling away from him.

To her utter surprise, her powers actually responded when she called on them out of fear, and she blinked when she successfully teleported back to the first place she'd arrived when she'd been called.

Back in the cave, Kakarot screamed his frustration and immediately pinpointed his mate through the half-bond when she disappeared. Rocketing into the sky, he snarled under his breath as he tugged his pants back on in mid-flight, but his ire slowly changed to amusement as he drew closer to her. "She ran," he chuckled evilly. "Well, well, well… looks like I have every right to take her, now. Let the chase begin, woman."

**Keep reviewing and I'll keep pumping out chapters! Love you guys! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all that reviewed, you've really got me working on this story! Thanks to Ana (I can't believe she's reading this, OMG!) for several lines in this, they just cracked me up so hard I had to gank them! :D Another reminder… this story WILL change to rated M for my usual smut level. Not right away, but in a couple chapters. So don't think it disappeared or anything if you didn't follow or fave, ok?**

** And to those of you whom I can't reply to via PM, if you like this story so much, I have PLENTY of others! You like aggressive Kakarot? I'm rewriting the ending of Loss, and there's also Tough Love and History!**

Piccolo jumped when the now-golden-haired goddess accosted him the moment she laid eyes on him. "What happened to my other body!?" She yelled up at him, somehow making him feel small despite the fact that he had nearly two feet on her in height.

"I don't know, Majesty," he explained, swallowing hard as he attempted to remain outwardly calm. "I was surprised to see you turn into your current form, honestly. I wasn't even aware that you had more than one."

"I was mortal before I became Cosmos," she huffed, releasing the front of his gi to stare at the other warriors on the Lookout. "You!" Usagi snapped regally, pointing at Vegeta, "what in the fuck is that guy's problem, anyway, huh!?"

"Kakarot got hit in the head as a child and basically forgot his original mission to destroy the Earth. He also forgot about what it meant to be a Saiyan warrior. We sparred all out earlier this morning and I… uh… might have accidentally hit him in the head," he finished in embarrassment. "It seems that his beast has finally decided to come to the surface again, along with his pre-Earth memories."

"He's also the strongest warrior in the universe," Gohan added softly. "That's why we called you. Vegeta is stronger than him, but my dad is more tenacious, it seems."

"And Father hates to admit it, but he doesn't want to kill Goku if he can help it," Trunks chimed in.

"Despite the fact that I tried to kill the son of a bitch for a decade," Vegeta muttered in annoyance.

"And Dad felt the pull for you!" Goten jumped in excitedly. "Isn't that awesome!? Can I call you 'Mommy'?" He said with a snicker.

"No, you can't!" Usagi raged. "And what the fuck is the pull!? He mentioned it but I don't understand!"

"The pull is something that Saiyans and their destined mates feel for each other when they make eye contact," the crown prince explained. "If he felt it, you felt it too. In your gut. You're his mate. And since he's already marked you, it's pretty much a done deal. Just go to him and let him finish the job before he gets violent. And he will," Vegeta added soberly. "Not with you, since a warrior can't harm his mate, but…" He shrugged as if it were obvious.

"Everyone else," Usagi sighed. "Why in the fuck does this shit always happen to _**me**_?" She whined. "It's not _fair_!"

"Did you run from him?" Vegeta asked nervously. "I can feel his ki drawing closer and he's moving awfully fast, star woman. _**Fuuuuuck,**_" he groaned when she nodded. "Alright. He bit you. You should be able to feel him in the back of your mind, and you need to block him out so he can't track you. That's if you're going to continue to run… but know that there's going to be casualties if you run for long."

The moment Usagi figured out how to close the half-bond, they felt the Lookout shake and could see a huge eruption of ki flames coming towards them. "Shit!" She squeaked. "Hidemehidemhideme!"

"Hey—wha—NO! Don't hide behind **ME**!" Piccolo snarled at her.

"Bullshit, Namek! This is all _**your**_ fault!" Vegeta and Usagi both yelled simultaneously, the prince and the queen mentally noting how funny it would have been if they hadn't been practically pissing themselves at the moment.

"I wasn't the one that hit Goku in the fucking head!" Piccolo shouted right back at Vegeta, just before a loud crash sounded and the tiles on the Lookout shattered. Glowing red eyes were the first thing they saw when the dust began to clear and the ki flames shrank… but only by a little.

"Where. Is. She."

Goten seemed to be the only one that wasn't afraid of the tall Saiyan, despite the fact that his ki spoke of nothing but rage and a ridiculous level of arousal—a very dangerous combination in a Saiyan warrior. "Hi, Dad!"

"Boy, now is not the time," Kakarot snapped. "I want my mate, and I want her now. Hand her over and I'll spare the lot of you."

Goten grinned at that and stepped forward, ignoring the way his older brother was shaking his head vigorously back and forth and mouthing the word "NO!" over and over. "I'll tell you…"

"If…?" Kakarot rumbled, looking and sounding more like his father than he would ever know.

"If you give me a little sister! Deal?" He asked, holding out his hand to shake.

"I can't exactly control which swimmers get to the finish line first, boy," Kakarot replied, giving his first non-sarcastic smirk of the day. "But I'm sure you'll get one eventually. Your new mom is going to stay pregnant with my brats for the next decade while I build a new Saiyan army."

"I'll take that deal!" Goten agreed gleefully. "But only if I get to play with them all!"

"Done." He shook with his son, but before Goten could point to Piccolo and rat Usagi out, they all saw a flash of hair, fleeing ass and bare feet as she took off at full speed across the Lookout. "Woman! Get back here and bear my brats!" Kakarot yelled.

"Bye, Mommy!"

Usagi couldn't see Goten waving at her but flipped him off anyway as she sped for the balcony on the other side. "Not your fucking mommy, kid!"

"Your mom's hot," Trunks chuckled. "And damn if she can't haul some ass. Mind if I come over later for MILF and cookies?"

"Sure. But hands off or my dad will rip your balls off."

"Of course he will. You think I'm stupid?" The younger prince snorted, followed by a laugh when he heard a feminine scream and a male shout of triumph. "Sounds like he caught her."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY PIGTAILS, ASSHOLE! THEY ARE NOT HANDLEBARS!"

Piccolo's voice rumbled in her mind as she fought and kicked and screamed her head off, flinging every curse she knew at the smug warrior. _Just keep him occupied or… something, _he requested. _We'll figure out a way to bring Son Goku back, Majesty, but we need him distracted and not trying to destroy us all._

_ Oh, distract him with my renewed virgin snatch, then!? Fine, SURE! NOT gonna happen, Namek! _She yelled back, hoping to the gods that the noise was giving him the headache of the century.

_Get loose for a split second and just teleport, _he advised. _But fair warning, Goku can also—_Piccolo groaned when there was a crash on the other side of the Lookout and he heard Goku's familiar battle cry. "Damn it, she could have waited," he muttered.

"It's going to take me a year to replace all the tile and the flowers," Mr. Popo sighed. "I don't think the Lookout's ever suffered this level of destruction."

"Go find Dende and just stay out of the way," Gohan ordered.

"Where'd she GO!?" Kakarot yelled as he came back into view, every step breaking a tile as he stomped towards them. When all of them just shrugged, he snarled and fired a random blast at the main building, feeling a little better when he watched Dende and Popo run out of the burning structure, part of the young Namek's robe on fire.

"She said she used to live here," Vegeta offered. "Don't know where, but I'm sure she would have stuck to places she knew before she became a goddess. She swore at us in Japanese earlier. Hey, it's a start, Kakarot," he snorted when his crazy rival glared at him. "Be glad that I pay attention."

"Her uniform and the clothes she was just wearing all looked like ancient school uniforms… but the goddess outfit was a lot shorter in the skirt," Trunks added. "I'd try the cities… maybe Tokyo?"

"You're the smart one," Kakarot growled at his oldest son, poking him in the chest with a finger. "Get out your computer and figure out where in the hell she's from, boy."

"Why am I getting dragged into this?" Gohan groaned. A look from Piccolo shut him up, though. They needed Goku distracted, and this was just the thing they needed while Vegeta and Gohan's sensei came up with something to fix his father. "Fine," he sighed in defeat. "Teleport me home, please."

"Bring me back a sister!" Goten called gleefully just before they vanished.

#######################

Usagi thanked her lucky stars that her subspace pocket was still functional despite her inability to transform to Cosmos once more. And at least all of her powers seemed to still be functioning; all of the starseeds of her Senshi were still in place, and so was the silver crystal. She just couldn't seem to shuffle off the mortal coil.

Her subspace was the first thing, though, and Usagi dug through it for money when her stomach rumbled for the first time in nearly three millennia. "Ye gods… I'll likely have to pee, too!" She exclaimed. "Being mortal sucks," she whined before making sure she was properly clothed so she could approach an eatery. But when she went to pay, the cashier laughed at her. "What?"

"Where did you get replicas of yen?" He asked jovially. "I've only ever seen those in museums, lady!"

"But…" Usagi's eyes watered as her stomach protested again, and she sighed and turned away from the counter to dig around discreetly in her subspace once more for _anything_ of value, making it look like she was fishing in her pockets for cash. She walked out of the diner when all she found were jewels and gold and silver and some alien currency; she knew she couldn't just hand those over. It was cause quite a scene to pay for a burger and a shake with a silver ingot or an uncut diamond. "Damn it," she sighed. "Now what? I can't go back to the Lookout… the psycho Saiyan is likely still up there. Hm… wait a second! I know!"

Running to an empty alleyway, she removed Neptune's mirror and waved her hand over it to see what was happening on the Lookout. Kakarot was gone, and everyone was trying to put the place back together, it seemed. "Where's my psycho Saiyan suitor?" She asked it, pleased with her own alliteration. She squinted at the computer he was watching when it showed him in a small study with his son, and groaned when she read the screen. "They're on to me. Shiiiiiiit!" She whimpered, feeling a little defeated until an idea occurred to her.

With a huge grin she whipped out Ami's old computer and used it to pinpoint anyone looking up information on the Sailor Senshi… which was nothing more than an ancient, little known myth three thousand years later. "Aaaaaand reeeeeejected!" She laughed as she crashed any and all computers that were currently on webpages about her. "That should buy me some time," she snickered, putting everything away before teleporting back to the Lookout.

"I need money, damn it!" She shouted at the Saiyans and Piccolo, who had all jumped at her reappearance. "I'm fucking starving in this body and I haven't eaten in three thousand years, and my money isn't any good anymore! So someone pony up some dough and _fast _before Kakarot comes running back!"

"Trunks and Vegeta are fucking loaded," Goten offered, pointing to the princes. "And since Vegeta started all of this anyway…"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, brat," the oldest of them sighed, pulling out his wallet to fork over every bill inside. "That should keep you in food for a week even if you eat like a Saiyan. I'll see about suitable housing unless Kakarot catches you. Then you'll be stuck in his home whether you like it or not."

"Shit, I can find a place to stay, Vegeta. I'm just so _hungry_!" Usagi took the bills gratefully and shoved them in her skirt pocket, then was gone once more and back in the abandoned alleyway. "Here," she said flatly when she ran into the eatery once more, shoving a large bill into the man's hand. "Now may I eat, please? I haven't eaten in three thousand years, damn it!"

"I'm sure it seems like that long," he chuckled, obviously unaware that she meant the statement literally. "Here's your change, miss. You order will be up in a moment."

Usagi chose a booth and waited for someone to bring her food when she felt a tap on her shoulder and heard a very familiar growl. She didn't even turn around. "I swear by all that is holy, Kakarot… if you cause a scene in here or keep me from eating something, I will beat you six ways from Sunday."

"Fine," he snorted, coming around to sit down across from her. "You won't mind if I join you, then. And as soon as you're finished eating, you're coming back with me," Kakarot added softly.

"You look different. Where'd all the fur and the long hair go?" Usagi asked, trying for some sort of conversation while she tried not to seem as terrified of him as she felt.

"That was me at full power," he grunted. "This is my normal body. Much the same as when you transform, I'm sure." A waitress brought Usagi's order, and he leaned forward to meet her gaze. "Eat. And hurry about it, damn it. If you'd stayed you would have had the meal I'd prepared while you were unconscious, woman."

"Anything for you, sir?" The waitress asked lightly; it wasn't hard to tell that the man was mad and the woman was quickly getting there as well. Maybe she could diffuse the tension.

"If you want to eat something just order it," Usagi offered. "I'm going to be a little while. This is just the first course for me."

"Where in the hell do you put it?" Kakarot snorted, noting that she'd somehow inhaled half of that huge burger while he wasn't looking.

"Like I've said before, I haven't eaten in three thousand years. Ma'am, if you wouldn't mind, I'd also like an order of chili-cheese fries, another burger and… hm… oh my God… pizza. Definitely a couple slices of pepperoni pizza. I haven't had that in—"

"Three thousand years?" The waitress chuckled, writing down the order. "And you, sir?"

"Fine, since we're going to be here for over an hour. I'll have three of those big burgers, the chili-cheese fries and a chocolate malt."

"Ooooo! Chocolate malt for me, too, please!" Usagi chimed in, already halfway through with her shake. Once the waitress had left, she glared across the table. "So. You found me fast."

"I checked a few other places first, but the information that my son dug up said that this was a likely spot as well."

"Huh… why?" Usagi asked, genuinely curious.

"It used to be the Crown Arcade," Kakarot replied smugly, chuckling darkly at her wide-eyed expression. "The owner of it wrote a book about his encounters with the lot of you and claimed that this was a Senshi hangout. He also said that he knew all of you." He frowned deeply when tears formed in her eyes and she looked away. "What?"

"'Toki," she sighed. "He was a good friend, and one of the few that we trusted with our identities." Usagi jerked away in surprise when she felt the warm back of his hand running down her cheek, and found him still frowning at her despite what had seemed like a genuine act of concern. The moon princess quickly wiped away her tears and sighed. "So, where else did you check?"

"The shrine, the suspected home of Sailor Mars. Your old school, which is now an office building."

"Heh… one place I'm glad to hear is no longer there," she snickered. "I'd asked Rei-chan to just burn it down for me more than a few times. Obviously, she thought I was joking. I wasn't," she added in a conspiratorial whisper, grinning at the sight of a tiny smile on his face. "So, the shrine's still there?"

"Yeah, but it's obviously not the same shrine. It's been rebuilt and renovated countless times since you were last there."

"Mm, good to know that not everything's changed," she sighed, finishing off her shake. "So…" With nothing left to eat, she felt extremely awkward. "You're a lot calmer."

"My prince called and ordered me not to kill anyone," he grumbled. "He also said not to make any scenes in public. You're in a better mood," he countered.

"There's food," she snorted. "Food always puts me in a better mood! And speaking of which," she chuckled, rubbing hands together at the sight of the waitress. "Oh yeah, bring it on."

"Your orders," the woman said with a genuine smile. "Hope you don't mind, I put the chili-cheese fries on one large plate to share. I thought it would be easier. You two patch things up?" When both of them just stared at her, Usagi blushing and Kakarot smirking, the waitress sighed. "Sorry, I thought you two were together."

"If I have my way, we will be by tonight," Kakarot answered smoothly, pointing at Usagi with a cheese fry. "Someone's just being ridiculously stubborn."

Usagi had never gracefully flipped someone off in her entire life while she was simultaneously munching on a mouthful of pizza. "Well then, I'll leave you two kids alone," the waitress giggled. "And miss, if you don't mind me saying, he's an awfully good looking man. If you don't want him, send him my way."

"He's all yours, sweetheart!" Usagi laughed at that so hard that she slumped in her seat, tears rolling down her face as she flatly ignored the growl coming from the male sitting across from her. "Oh my fucking God, too funny! The look on your face is priceless!" She finally said, wiping at her eyes before diving right back into her food.

"It wasn't funny," he snapped, his tail thrashing around him in agitation.

"Wow."

"What?" He grunted.

"I've never seen someone with such a total lack of a sense of humor. Did you have one before the bump to the head? Or were you always this socially retarded?"

"I had one then and I have one now," he replied seriously. "It's just a bit darker than most peoples' sense of humor. And you'd better leave me half of those cheese fries, woman."

"Well, you weren't eating anything so I assumed you'd lost your appetite," she replied nonchalantly. "Besides. It's in the middle of the table, therefore it's fair ga—hey!" Usagi yelped when he snatched up her hand.

"Middle of the table," Kakarot chuckled, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "You were about to say fair game, weren't you? I took you at your word, woman… and the chili on your fingers looks absolutely delicious."

Blushing to her toes, Usagi tried to reclaim her hand when he slowly bent his head to her fingers and delicately licked a bit of chili and cheese from the very tips. And when he suddenly drew her pinky into his hot, wet mouth to suck on it, she whimpered at the look of sheer lust in his eyes. "In public," she barely managed.

"I said I wouldn't make a scene," he purred, trailing little kisses over her hand as he lapped up traces of chili. "I never said I wouldn't blatantly try to seduce the hell out of you," he added as he nipped at the inside of her wrist. His purr hitched a little as he scented her light arousal, and he couldn't stop his tail from swishing around just a bit, despite the presence of other females in the building. Well, there were going to be a lot of horny Japanese women sitting around them in just a moment. "You taste even better than you smell, you know. If you'd held still earlier, I would have tasted all of you, woman."

"Usagi," she barely managed, trying to focus through the haze of desire running through her as she breathed in his warm, spicy scent. "My name is not 'woman.'"

"Come back with me and I'll call you whatever you want me to," Kakarot purred, still kissing and licking at her fingers. "So long as 'mine' is one of those names." He smiled in triumph when he felt the half-bond open back up and felt the battle she was waging internally. "Fighting it is pointless, woman. You're just as attracted to me as I am to you. You might as well just surrender to it."

"I'm not attracted to you in the slightest," she whispered, surprised that he released her hand when she pulled it out of his grasp. "You're just doing that tail thing to turn me on. Which isn't fair," Usagi whimpered, trying not to squirm in her seat at the sensation of the aching need between her legs. Her breathing heavy—which only made her draw in more of his pheromones—Usagi squinted her eyes shut and tried to get a handle on her raging level of arousal, but that snapped back open when she felt a warm body slide in next to her and a hand slide up her skirt to her inner thigh. "Don't," she choked out, gripping the table in front of her. "Someone will—"

"No one will see," Kakarot murmured in her ear. Damn if this wasn't simpler than using force! He should have just done this on the Lookout the moment he'd gotten a good hold on her pigtails. "Everyone else is too focused on their own excitement. See?" He chuckled, using the hand that wasn't teasing her through the cotton of her panties to turn her face toward the other booths.

Usagi blinked in surprise to see every other couple making out. Even their waitress had the male cashier pinned to the wall behind the counter and was well on her way to third base. "You're like the Mina of your group, aren't you?" She asked blandly.

"Mm… Sailor Venus. Since you have her starseed, I'm sure you know a thing or two about using her powers, don't you?" Kakarot couldn't stop himself from purring as he slipped his fingers beneath the cotton to tease her further, pleased with the soft gasp of pleasure that left her mouth. "Hm… sounds like you lied, woman. You're awfully attracted to me," he chuckled as he felt how wet she'd become. "Admit it and I'll touch you."

"If I admit it will you stop?" She whimpered. "Please?" Usagi gripped the table harder when he parted her folds just slightly to stroke her once, her hips arching into his hand with a will of their own. "Not in public," she protested hoarsely. "Please, not in public, Kakarot," she said a second time when his fingertips circled and rubbed at the sensitive bundle of nerves between her thighs. "So… so embarrassing…"

"You want to go somewhere more private, baby?" He groaned in her ear. He nipped at it and trailed kisses down her throat when she nodded, his touch growing firmer. "Will you surrender to me?" A shake of her head made him growl and frown, but when she moaned something he didn't understand, the Saiyan warrior decided to try another angle. "Tell me, then… I take you somewhere else and make you come… what's in it for me if I can't have you?" He chuckled when he returned to simply teasing her and she replied in a language he didn't understand, pleased with his ability to make her crazy. "Tell me, Usagi," he breathed in her ear.

The guardian of the universe had never heard her own name sound so damned sexy in her life, but was having trouble speaking in anything but Japanese. _Whatever you give me… I'll return in kind, _she finally managed to reply through the bond.

"I believe we have a deal, baby," Kakarot purred, immediately teleporting them to a room with a bed.

**Aaaaaaaaand the next chapter is going to be one of those borderline M chapters, yall. Just FYI… you don't like that sort of thing, SKIP THAT PART! For those of you that haven't faved, followed or reviewed… another reminder! When this switches to M, make sure you use the toggles on top of the page to find this story again! Or you could just follow it or something lol… **

**To my fans that love my smut—review and you'll get it! MWUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAA**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's short, but I thought yall would like it! This is also a rated M chapter but the next one won't be :D R&R!**

Setting the plates full of food and their glasses on his nightstand as quickly as possible, Kakarot began to swish his tail around once more, perfuming the new room with his scent so that his intended mate wouldn't have a chance to come to her better senses and run again.

"Did you seriously bring the food, too?" Usagi asked between kisses when he came down on top of her and began nipping and licking at her lips.

"Thought we'd satisfy another hunger later on," he grunted, sliding her skirt up to her hips before tearing off her panties in once swift motion. "And it looked like you were enjoying the fries."

If she'd been coherent enough to reply, she would have commented on how that was her kind of man—concerned with food as much as she had been in her human life—even if he _was_ a homicidal killing machine. She wasn't though, so she settled for tugging at his gi impatiently as his tongue slipped into her mouth to slowly dance with hers.

Kakarot took the hint and separated from her just long enough to strip them both, his tail never ceasing its movements as it continued to spread its seductive hormones, glazing her eyes over and making her relax before he even came back down on top of her. "I never heard you admit it, Usagi."

"Huh?"

"Too much tail," he chuckled sexily, ceasing the swishing around in the air as he snaked the furry appendage between her legs. "You said you weren't attracted to me… did you lie, baby? Tell me the truth now and I'll give you what you need," he breathed over a pert nipple, giving it one suck while she whimpered and writhed against his tail, which was relentlessly teasing her.

She didn't answer, unable to even think about anything but the aching desire that was driving her mad, all thanks to the overpowering scent from his tail. Usagi could only clutch at his back, her nails digging furrows into the skin, the pain of it making Kakarot's purr grow even louder as a low growl mixed in with it. "Do you want me, Usagi?" He whispered, figuring that a simpler question would be much easier for her to answer.

"Yes," she squeaked out, followed by a loud moan as his tail slipped between her folds and began to stroke her clit directly. When she felt his hand grasp hers and draw it between them, she closed her fingers around him and began to stroke in time with the motions of his tail.

"That's it, baby," he rasped in her ear, his hands slowly wandering her breasts, teasing the nipples into hard little pebbles while he purred and groaned and flexed his hips, keeping pace with the way she was slowly stroking his cock. His inner beast was in total control just then, keeping his motions gentle and slow despite the urge that Kakarot felt to just lift her hips and thrust forward. The beast wouldn't let him, though, much to his frustration.

Completely melting into his gentle kisses and touches, Usagi moaned as she squeezed and kneaded the hard flesh in her grip, drawing closer to completion with every slow movement of his tail. It felt so good, so wonderful, and even though the air was clearing just a little, his tail had done its job and she was arching into him while her body begged for more. "Don't stop," she begged softly, her free hand sliding up his back to tangle in his spikes and jerk his mouth back down to hers. She kissed him forcefully as she moved closer to rapture, her breath hitching when his tail moved to her entrance and stretched her while his fingers continued to stroke her nub.

"Come with me, baby," Kakarot ordered hoarsely, bending his head to bury his teeth in her mating mark, his hips jerking suddenly as he groaned loudly and came before he could stop himself. His purr softened when he felt her begin to tighten around the tip of his tail, his lips capturing hers when she bucked once and stiffened in his arms, her loud cry of pleasure swallowed by his mouth. "Was it good?" He breathed against her lips when he finally broke the kiss.

"Uh-huh," she sighed deliriously, fleetingly thinking about how she'd be purring as well if she'd had the ability to do so—especially when his hands continued to wander her, gently worshipping every inch of bare flesh they could find. Usagi hadn't expected him to be so slow and careful with her… hadn't expected it at all! But he'd—"Where did that come from?" She wondered quietly.

He knew what she meant through the bond and grumbled about it, his good mood instantly broken. "My beast won't let me hurt you," he admitted. "I suspect that my former self has something to do with that… I think the little bleeding-hearted bastard is still lurking inside of me somewhere."

"Do you _want _to hurt me?" Usagi asked with a deep frown. The conflicted look on his face made her frown even more as she ineffectively tried to push him away. "You do. That's just pitiful, you know."

"I don't," he snapped. "And at the same time… damn it woman," he added with a snarl, "if I wanted you dead you would be!" Kakarot shoved her onto her back once more when she tried to sit up, his tail thrashing in agitation. "Stay put. We're completing this bond, woman."

Usagi looked away nervously and gnawed at her lower lip as thoughts of self-preservation rose to the surface and she blocked him from reading them through the bond. To fight him was to anger him, and that was a bad idea. To lie still and let him have his way wasn't the best of ideas, but it was better than the first. At least he wouldn't hurt her; he'd said as much already. Getting away was the ideal idea of ideas… but _how_?

For once in Usagi's life, her stomach actually saved the day! It gave a quiet rumble and she looked up at him slowly, using her big blue eyes to her advantage. "I'm hungry," she whispered meekly, cringing a little when his eyes narrowed suspiciously and he growled down at her in warning. Yet again, her stomach backed her up, as if it knew what kind of a pickle she'd gotten herself into, and the man pinning her to the bed relented, his eyes softening at the sight of her fear. "Please?"

Her submissive posturing and the look of terror in her eyes made Kakarot's beast rise up and loosen his grip on her arms as he leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Then eat something, _r'sha_. We'll finish this when you're full."

"Thank you," she breathed against his lips, only sitting up when he motioned for her to do so. Usagi didn't bother to hide her fear when he growled at her for using the blanket to cover herself; she visibly cowered a little and let a few tears come to her eyes, and when she dared to look back up she found his gaze a storm of conflicting emotions. "I was cold, Kakarot… please don't hurt me…"

"I've already told you that I won't hurt you," he sighed, fighting down his beast as it kept trying to take over and coddle the tiny woman sitting next to him. "Now eat," he ordered, picking up one of the plates and sitting it in her lap before he separated from her to get a handle on his beast. This woman was doing funny things to him, making him actually care about the naked look of dread in her eyes and posture, and what he suspected was the remainder of Son Goku was hammering away at the walls in his mind, trying to take over whenever she cringed or shied away from him.

That tiny part of him absolutely couldn't assume control over his body, but it seemed that it was having no trouble influencing his beast, either, making him soft when Kakarot considered such feelings to be weak and unconceivable for a Saiyan warrior. He sighed impatiently as he and his beast waged a little mental battle, but they came to a truce after a few long minutes.

Kakarot would maintain control, but when it came to his intended mate he would try and be a little more… understanding of her hesitancy to mate with him. He'd take her, yes. But he'd be as gentle as possible and ensure her pleasure countless times before making her sign the bloody, paperless marriage license. Damn it if this wasn't going to require one hell of an aerosol roofie, courtesy of his tail. "Alright, woman. Have you eaten—" His mouth hung open and he was unable to finish the sentence when he turned around to face her…

She was gone.

Flatly ignoring the sound of bubbling laughter in the back of his mind, other than to mentally give Goku the finger, Kakarot snarled and immediately tracked his mate through the bond to Dende's Lookout… only to be totally shut off through the connection. "_Bitch_!"

Her clothes were still there, but the blanket was gone and so were the chili-cheese fries, and Kakarot snarled and snapped at no one and nothing while he jerked his pants back on and teleported straight to where he'd lasted sensed her. "WHERE IS SHE!?" He roared at his youngest son and Vegeta.

"We gave her clothes and she teleported before we could ask her," the prince replied bravely. "And for the record, Kakarot… she looked fucking terrified."

"Dad, I hate to admit it and I know your inner Saiyan is all haywire and stuff, but you catch more flies with honey. Maybe if you just tried to—"

"SHUT. UP. BOY." That annoying tiny part of his brain checked his swing before he could hit Goten, and with a snarl of rage and frustration to teleported back to his house to corner his oldest spawn. He needed a map of the Juubaan district, and he needed more information.

Oh yes… Usagi would be his, and before nightfall.

**Short, but I thought yall would love an update! :D New shit to check out—**

**The Crowning Curse by AnaFrost, and the prequel I wrote for it, Forbidden Fruit. **

**I also put out a blanket scenario oneshot that I couldn't get out of my head; it's short but fun! :D It's also Mirai Trunks and Usagi! Go read, yall! AND PLEASE R&R! Your reviews give me inspiration and drive to write more and update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMFG… I had SO much fun writing this chapter that it is just UNREAL. So PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Hehehehe… Kakarot's a bag of dicks… you'll get it soon enough, promise… **

Usagi sighed with relief as she found some more clothes in her subspace pocket and exchanged the skirt Dende had given her for a pair of jeans. Thank the gods she'd teleported the moment Kakarot had turned his back—he'd seemed very distracted and conflicted in that moment and she had a good feeling that he'd be like that long enough for her to make an actual escape.

And thank the gods she'd had the presence of mind to feign fear and terror—she'd been a little scared of him, yes, but not nearly at the level of what she'd portrayed. The real fear had come the moment she'd appeared on the Lookout wrapped in only the sheet, carrying a plate of food… and it dawned on her just how mad he was going to be when he realized she'd split.

Unable to harm his mate or not… he was going to fucking kill her when he found her, and she knew it.

"Come on, Silver Crystal. Talk to me, already," she sighed as she tried to transform into her other body. "What happened, and why can't I become Cosmos?"

_Dead._

"WHAT!? What do you mean, _**DEAD**_!?" The crystal simply gave her the same reply; Cosmos was dead. "Ok, ok. Get your head on straight, Rabbit. The blast killed me, maybe? And it broke me back to my mortal form? Crystal, did you somehow keep me alive like that?"

_Yes. _

Usagi sighed and hung her head a little bit before shaking it in exasperation. "Thank you. I'm not ungrateful, it's just… ugh. Any possible way for me to get my old body back? Can I still transform into Sailor Moon maybe? Or my princess form?"

_Yes. Yes. And no. Serenity was Cosmos. Same body._

"Balls," she snorted in frustration as she munched on the last of the fries. "Ok, I have Sailor Moon at my disposal, though. That's something, at least. Maybe I can—"

_He is coming._

"Fuuuuck," Usagi groaned. "Any ideas, Crystal? Give me something at least!?"

_Disguise pen._

Her eyes lit up at that and she quickly dug through her subspace to retrieve the tool she hadn't used in three thousand years. "Hells yes!" She cried triumphantly. "Disguise power! Turn me into someone that Kakarot won't recognize as me! And _hurry_!" Usagi giggled at the sight of herself in the bathroom mirror. "I look like Haruka. Dear gods, that's too funny! Even the same manly looking clothes! Well… that'll work. If he thinks I'm a man, then… oh shit. I'm in the wrong bathroom though! Time to teleport!"

She left the empty plate behind in the Hikawa Shrine bathroom and immediately teleported to the park… only it wasn't a park anymore. Apparently it was a shopping district? "Well, at least I popped up in an empty alleyway… wouldn't want anyone screaming because some strange lesbian appeared right in front of them. Gods… how did Ruka ever deal with being this tall? Thank the gods she wore flats, I'd break my nose trying to walk in heels in this body."

Usagi poked her head around the corner, and though she was tempted to use the bond to locate her amorous Saiyan warrior, she knew it went both ways and he'd be able to find her, too. "Ok, Crystal. While we have a minute, you said that I could get Cosmos back. How?"

_Dragon balls. Speak with the Namek called Piccolo._

"Well, back to the Lookout, then. Shit… that's the first place he'll look for me, too," she whined. "Fucking stalker asshole!"

_He heard you. On his way._

"Shiiiit!" With that she teleported again, snagged Piccolo before he could even utter a single word, and teleported them once more to the hot springs she'd visited as a teenager. "Ok, my jolly green giant. That attack killed Cosmos and the silver crystal busted me back to my normal body to keep me alive and—_what_?"

"Majesty?" He asked in hesitant disbelief, eyeing the tall, sandy-haired looking male.

"Oh, I used my disguise pen so that douchebag couldn't recognize me. I don't have a lot of time, damn it! Stop staring!" She yelled, sounding more and more like her old self as her voice hit a shrill note that made his ears ring. "Tell me whatever you know about the dragon balls and hurry! I need to get my old body back!"

Piccolo's eyes went wide at that and he nodded slowly, clearing his throat as he thought about an even better solution. "Teleport me to Namek," he said hoarsely. "The dragon balls here can only grant one wish a year, but… Porunga—our Eternal Dragon—is much more powerful. He can grant three… and he just _might_ be able to fix whatever's wrong with Goku."

"Done," Usagi agreed quickly, grabbing his arm once more before teleporting them straight to Namek. "There. Wow… this sure is a funny looking planet. What should I do? You need help with anything?"

"Yes, I do. I need you to go back to Earth immediately. If Goku discovers that you've come to Namek, he'll know exactly why and I know that in his current state he wouldn't think twice about destroying the planet. Lead him on a chase across the Earth; keep him occupied so that he doesn't realize I'm gone. And if he manages to catch you and you can't stall him…" Piccolo shrugged a little, but he wasn't unsympathetic. "I'm afraid that if that happens, you won't be able to avoid the inevitable. Kakarot or Goku, they're one and the same in a way, and if one has felt the pull for you I'm sure that the other will have as well. Even when he's back to normal, Goku will still pursue you."

"Fuuuuck… _seriously_?" Usagi whined, sitting down on the ground with a huff as she pulled at her short hair.

"Yes. Now get back to Earth before you get my home planet incinerated with a single Kamehameha Wave."

"_Fine_. Contact me telepathically the moment you're ready for me to make my wish back to Cosmos. And be quick about it ok? Please?"

"There's nothing quick about finding all seven dragon balls, Majesty. Just keep Kakarot busy so that he doesn't realize what I'm doing."

Usagi teleported back to Earth then with a heavy sigh, and when she looked up she swallowed and stared at her stalker with huge, light blue eyes. "Oh shit," she squeaked out before teleporting again, just as he'd reached out to grab her by the arm. Even with her blocks up against the mating bond, she still sensed and heard his rage-filled cry and couldn't help but cower a little despite the fact that she was sitting in the middle of an empty field.

Once she managed to get her bearings, she realized that she was at Hotaru's old house… only it wasn't a house anymore. It was simply a pretty field out in the middle of nowhere, filled with wildflowers. "Well," Usagi sighed, flopping onto her back as a butterfly landed on her nose, "Hotaru would be very happy with how it looks three thousand years later." She detransformed them and crossed her eyes to look at the butterfly, smiling gently at it. "You can perch as long as you'd like, little guy. I think I'm safe to stick around for a little while."

################################

Gohan groaned as he felt something grasp his leg and drag him out of bed, his head thunking loudly against the floor. "What _**NOW**_!?" He yelled up at Kakarot.

"I need more locations," he growled. "Suspected or confirmed homes of all of her Senshi, and any other places she may have travelled to during her mortal years. She's not anywhere in the city that I've looked, she's disguising herself, and I still can't sense her through the fucking bond. So get on that little stupidbox of yours and _figure it out_!" He ordered as he stood Gohan upright and pointed him towards the computer.

Wearing only his boxers, the retired superhero groggily typed in some stuff into a search engine and began his hunt for new locations, then used a program to plot them all on a map that he could print out. "You know, Dad… why don't you just try and _court_ her a little?" He sighed in exasperation when he heard a growl just behind him. "Why are you getting so pissy about that idea? From a Saiyan point of view, it would make sense; being nice and treating her like a lady will get you laid a _hell_ of a lot faster."

There was a long silence and Gohan was about to turn around when his father suddenly spoke. "You have my attention," he ground through his teeth.

"Well, the first step is to get close enough to keep her from teleporting, and since she's disguising herself… hm… probably with this disguise pen thing I'm reading about right now… anyways, you'll want to do the same. I suggest changing into your old training gi and going level one. She hasn't seen you as a blonde yet, has she?"

Kakarot blinked in surprise and showed his son respect by sitting down next to him at his level. "No, she hasn't, and that's a superb idea. Continue."

"Well… huh. What are her interests?"

The more aggressive version of Goku mulled that over for a long moment while his son continued to click away and add more locations to the map he was making. "She likes to eat. A lot. That's all I got, boy."

"Then take her out to eat. Get to know her. Stop shoving your 'fuck now, talk after' attitude down her throat and she just might talk now and fuck after. I've used that tactic a few times to get in some girl's panties. Be nice to her, seduce her just a little, and she might give it up willingly and save you a huge headache." Gohan yanked a piece of paper out of the printer and held it out absently. "There. That's everything I've got, Dad. I probably won't be able to find anything more than that."

Kakarot nodded absently as he studied the map; there were quite a few places on there that he'd never even thought of, and he smirked at the little notes that Gohan had typed in below each location. "I'll try her Senshi's old homes first… then I'll branch out from there. Go get some sleep, boy, you've done well."

Taking his son's advice, he headed to his bedroom, stripped, and donned the gi he hadn't worn in nearly a decade while he confirmed the rest of his son's advice with the little bit of his mind that kept telling him he was retarded for the way he was doing things. "Ok then, smartass. What else would you suggest?" He muttered under his breath. A few seconds passed before he shook his head and huffed. "Flowers? Seriously? Is that the _best_ you can come up with… ok, ok. I get it. A gift. Get her a gift. I'm not getting her flowers though, damn it. She's the guardian of the universe, we should think outside the box a little, don't you think, pussy-boy?"

##################################

Usagi woke slowly when she heard a strange noise nearby, noting as she opened her eyes that it was just before dawn. "Wow," she yawned. "I actually slept the entire night undisturbed."

THUNK.

"What the hell is that noise…" She rolled over beneath the blanket she'd pulled out at sundown and nearly threw up at what she saw. "Ok… ok, ok, ok! I'm in a nightmare. It's just a nightmare Usagi, _**wake the fuck up**_!" She pinched herself and yelped a little when it hurt, but nope… the small pile of dead bodies were still ten yards away and—"AH! I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED!" She screamed the moment Kakarot came into view, dressed in a bloody t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? ARE YOU LIKE… _**DERANGED**_ OR SOMETHING!?"

The Saiyan warrior scowled at her as he landed, his eyes looking faraway as he mumbled to himself. Usagi listened carefully, but she only heard "Dumbass… gift… flowers… oh, shut up! Fine! Plan B!"

"You really are absolutely batshit crazy, aren't you?" She whispered with a tiny shake of her head and wide blue eyes.

"You're a warrior," he grumped, crossing his arms as he sat down on the unspoiled grass just out of reach. It was a clear sign that he was there to talk and not to try anything funny… for the moment anyway. "I thought you'd appreciate a warrior's courtship gift and—I know, I know! I get it, Goku! SHUT UP!" He snapped at himself.

"Wha… huh… Son Goku's in your head or something?" Great… either that or her wannabe boyfriend was hearing imaginary voices.

"Yes. He said to get you a gift. You fought for justice and against all evil. I thought you'd like the bodies of evil men. I caught them all doing various unspeakable crimes throughout the night. Ugh… fine, Goku! Damn it, do you _ever_ shut up!?" He barked to the side. Kakarot aimlessly grabbed a daisy growing right next to him, ripped it up roots and all… and held it out to her. "He says to give you this. That girls like flowers." He blinked in utter surprise when the golden-haired goddess slid towards him hesitantly and took the offering from his hand. "So girls _**do**_ like flowers?"

"Yes, we do. And it's not um… like I don't appreciate the _**thought**_, but…" She nodded towards the bodies. "Definitely not a gift to give your girlfiend."

"I know we're not on Vegeta-sai anymore, damn it! Goku, I swear by the gods that if you don't shut your fucking trap right—fine!" Kakarot ground his teeth a little before giving Usagi his attention once more, only to find himself entranced by the way she was winding the daisy—minus the roots—into her unbound hair. It only made her even more beautiful and he licked his lips… only to be interrupted by Goku again. Only this time, what he had to say was a great idea. _Ok, Goku… I'm game on this one._

_ Then repeat after me, damn it. And stop acting like a horny, blood-thirsty asshole for five minutes! I want her too, so just let me take the reins on this one! _

"You're… um…" Seriously? Goku wanted him to say _that_!?

_It'll work, asshole! Just say it! And sound __**sincere**__, damn it! Look a little embarrassed if you can, I __**do**__ know how to get a woman, believe it or not._

Well, what his kinder counterpart wanted him to say was true, so it wasn't hard to say… it was just embarrassing to have to pay any compliments to get into a woman's panties! "You're very beautiful, woman."

Usagi sighed and shook her head. "That's not my name, Kakarot."

Risking her teleporting again, Kakarot slid a little closer to her and leaned across the two feet he left between them to brush his mouth against hers in the lightest of kisses. "Usagi," he whispered seductively, his tail waving around totally on its own to spread his scent. "Will you accept the compliment now?"

She couldn't help but lick her lips a little after he touched his mouth to hers for a second time, and she could feel the heat rising into her cheeks as he scooted forward a little more and feathered his lips down her throat. "Kakarot… I… we'd better not… not… not ready…" To her complete and utter astonishment he actually backed off, breathing heavily, his pants straining for one obvious reason. "Thank you," she whispered, staring at him in surprise with her captivatingly large blue eyes.

"Thank Goku," he growled. "I'd have you pinned flat on your back right now if I didn't think his way of doing things just might work."

"Sounds like I'd much rather sleep with Goku than you, Kakarot," she blurted out before she could stop herself. His immediate snarl of jealousy made her skitter backwards and she nearly teleported for fear of being pounced upon. When he didn't move though, she relaxed and continued to absently fiddle with the daisy wound into her hair. "Well, you're both the same man, aren't you? Goku seems like a sweetheart, though. So why are you such a bag of dicks?"

"I'm not a bag of dicks, damn it. I'm what Goku should have been if he'd remembered his mission to destroy the Earth and hadn't forgotten his Saiyan heritage. He hit his head on a rock as a baby," he grumbled. "Damn it," he added after a moment as he looked down at his tenting jeans. "I don't suppose…"

"Not a chance," Usagi said in a tone that dared him to argue with her. "I don't trust you after last time, Kakarot."

He crawled towards her slowly, his tail waving around behind him to do its scent thing, but stopped just short of touching her as he knelt in the grass. "And if I swear to be a good boy?"

"Still don't trust you," Usagi said with a shake of her head, itching to scoot back out of his reach. "How do I know that you'll behave and not try to go all the way, Kakarot?"

"I swear it on my tail," Kakarot said immediately, his beast practically drooling at the idea of a repeat of the previous afternoon. "That's a vow that no Saiyan warrior would break. Ever. I swear on my tail not to take your innocence. Fair enough?"

"I… I need to think about it," Usagi replied nervously. "Tell you what… bury the bodies. And a proper burial, please. Then come find me again."

She was gone before he could give her an answer, and Kakarot growled and snarled in frustration before turning his head to look at the five bodies piled behind him. "Damn it, they were all clean kills. Why she got so upset about them is beyond me." He raised a hand to incinerate them, but a mental finger poking him stopped him cold. "What now!?"

_She said to bury them properly, dumbass. _Kakarot could practically see Son Goku rolling his eyes at him, and the Saiyan huffed impatiently.

"So what? This is quicker."

_She'll know. And you know she will. _

"FINE!" He shouted at his better half, before teleporting home, grabbing a shovel from the shed, and teleporting back. "Ok, fine! If it gets me to third base I'll fucking do it!"

**And now… go to bed. Sleepy sleep sleep… and doc appt in the morning and a new dryer since mine broke and nearly set my house on fire this week. R&R! You know that LOTS of reviews get another chapter up faster!****Hahahaha… still can't get over his courtship gift… typical Saiyan… "I brought you dead things! Can we fuck now!?"**

"**NO!"**

***waits five seconds* "Ok… and now…?"**

"**NO, DAMN IT!"**

**One minute later… "Fuck?"**

"**NONONONONONO!"**

"**Fine. I'll return with more dead things until it appeases your snatch."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ooooook, people! We have reached the rated M portion of this fic! FINALLY! NO, they don't get it on, but there's enough content here to make my own damned toes curl. And next chapter starts some REAL shit. SO! R&R and I'll get the next chapter up! **

Usagi squealed a little in surprise when she felt a pair of strong arms jerk her up from behind and fought down a moan when a set of teeth nipped at the mark beneath her blouse. The fiery, spicy scent perfuming the air only further confirmed what she already knew; Kakarot had found her. "No surprise since I left the bond open," she muttered.

"All done, woman. I even took a shower for you," he grumped in her ear. "Do you know how bizarre it was to bury five bodies with a raging boner, woman? I swear, with your scent lingering in the air and the scent of blood combined, I was about to go insane."

"Blood?" Usagi choked out, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"It's a Saiyan thing," Vegeta and Kakarot said at once, the former of the two calling out the words from where he was trying to fix part of the Lookout. "Battle is an indescribable thrill for us, winning and killing even more so… and then you combine that with the scent of a woman that we're fixated on and well… instant hard-on," Kakarot chuckled darkly. "Mmm… and you… you just smell amazing," he growled softly, his rich, deep purr filling the air around them before he could even think to stop it. "So…"

Usagi knew exactly what he wanted through the bond and swallowed hard at the thought; Piccolo had said to keep him occupied—and she made sure to keep that thought private, buried deep in her mind—and making out with him was definitely a way to do that. And if he could just keep his promise not to consummate the mating bond, it would be an extremely enjoyable experience. At least, she hoped it would be. "So much for dating the conventional way," she whimpered to herself.

Goku was hammering away at Kakarot's mind just then, and the more feral of the two sputtered with impatience. _"What?" _He ground through his teeth.

If he'd had a body to use, Goku would have been facepalming. _**Romance **__her a little. Gods! You're such a single-minded jackass! How were __**you**__ ever a part of __**me**__, seriously!? She's not terrified of you, but can't you smell that she's a little scared? _Goku mentally slapped Kakarot upside the head when he tried to interrupt him. _Shut up for a minute. If you want her, then do what I say. Or better yet—_

"No," Kakarot growled. "Don't even ask, because it won't happen, Goku."

_Fine. If you won't let me have control, then just do as I say. _

"I can hear him through the bond, you know."

"You can?"

_YES! SCORE! Usagi, Gohan's computer said that you had healing powers, do you think that you could—HEY! Stop it! _Goku yelled the moment Kakarot tried to silence him. _Be nice, douchebag. Or I'll sing Head Cha-La until I drive you __**insane**__. _

Usagi's lips twitched up in a smirk as she noticed that Vegeta was listening intently to their conversation, but before she could open her mouth she was back in the field that used to be Hotaru's house.

"Away from prying ears," Kakarot growled in annoyance.

She ignored that and answered the question that she knew Goku had been about to ask. "No, Goku. I… I have healing powers, yes. But I know it's not at the level you require unless I'm Sailor Cosmos… whom you fucking _killed_, by the way. Well, Kakarot killed me, at least. My silver crystal took me down a peg to my mortal form to save my life."

"I killed you?" Kakarot whispered.

Usagi blinked at the slight tremor to his voice and the way his tail went around her waist suddenly, his arms tightening around her almost… protectively. He cared? "You didn't know who I was," she barely managed, too stunned to even do anything but try to comfort him. She opened her mouth again to say something else, but he was turning her in his arms and she lost her voice the moment their eyes locked. In that flinty gaze she saw conflict, desire and… something else. "Kakarot?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you, baby," he breathed, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. "I really killed you?"

"Yeah, but… luckily I had two bodies, right?" She asked cheerily at an attempt at levity. "Just try not to kill this one, huh?"

His purr starting up once more, Kakarot pulled her flush against him, her curves melding perfectly with the hard lines of his body. "I swear to give this body nothing but pleasure, woman…" He growled possessively as he bent his head to nip at her throat, his hands brushing down the sides of her breasts as he ran them to her hips. "…all you have to do is say 'yes,' Usagi. Just one little word."

Usagi had the word 'no' on her lips when she heard a very faint muttering through the bond, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to make out what Kakarot and Goku were talking about. And from the look on Kakarot's face, it _wasn't_ an argument.

"Don't answer that," he snarled suddenly, scooping her tightly into his arms only to teleport them out once more.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked, her tone instantly going to suspicion at the sight of a moonlit lake. "And where are we? It's dark."

"It's somewhere Goku would go to enjoy the quiet. The Namek sometimes comes here, too. As far as _where_ we are… it's on another planet," he admitted.

"And why are we on another planet?" She inquired, slowly backing away from him after he set her on her feet.

"He said girls like pretty things." A sweep of his hand indicated the scenery and he seemed bothered by her suspicious expression. "This is pretty. I thought I would court you," he added with a little growl of frustration. When his intended just stared at him in what seemed to be mistrust—but was really just abject surprise—Kakarot snarled and stomped off to stare at the stars. "It was a stupid fucking idea. Just forget it."

Smooth… he was not. But Usagi did have to give the devil his due; the sight of the lake under the three-quarter moon was breathtaking, and she couldn't help but wonder if the water was as warm and inviting as it looked. "Well… it's much better than a pile of dead bodies," she managed with a genuine little laugh.

"And here I was wondering if I should go kill some more stuff; Saiyan women always liked being presented with trophies, you know. It was proof that a male could defend them and their brats from enemies."

Usagi just nodded as if she was really listening; they were on Namek, weren't they? Usagi realized this with a shiver and knew that Piccolo was going to kill her even if this wasn't her fault. Shit… distract him. "Kakarot?"

He turned at the sound of uncertainty in her voice and visibly softened just a little at the sight of her bathed in moonlight. "_R'sha_?"

They both blushed at the Saiyan term of endearment, and Usagi actually found the coloring on his cheeks to be nothing short of adorable. Heh… adorable and Kakarot. They just didn't seem to belong in the same sentence. "Would you, um… like to go for a swim?"

That predatory glint was right back in his eyes at the offer, and Usagi inwardly rolled her eyes. _Aaaaaand he's back._ "Goku, keep him from trying anything funny," she snorted as she slowly stripped off her clothing, blushing to her toes at the way he was watching her intensely.

Kakarot immediately incinerated his clothing with his ki the moment her panties floated to the ground, but when he attempted to rush her she smoothly stepped to the side and he went right into the deep end of the lake, growling and sputtering. Usagi's laughter met his ears when he surfaced, and he saw her standing on the edge, her eyes twinkling as he growled up at her.

She didn't see it coming when a long, wet and fuzzy length suddenly wrapped along her ankle and jerked her forward, and she screamed before going right in beside him. "HA!" He yelled triumphantly when she came up coughing and hacking from the water that had gone up her nose. "Serves you right, woman!" However, Kakarot was the one yelping when he felt hands channeling the strength of Jupiter shoving down on his shoulders, and he was properly dunked for a whole five seconds.

"ASSHOLE! I didn't shove you in, you got overzealous and had it coming! Shit, I could hear 'Let's Get It On' playing in the background the moment you burned off your clothes!" Usagi stopped dunking him at that and just blinked over at him. "Huh… don't you run out of clothes fast like that?" She asked curiously. "Or do you just have to go shopping a lot?"

"Woman… I swear, you go from pissed to bizarre-ass-question faster than anyone I've ever seen," he rasped out, still spitting up water.

"Eh, sorry. Sometimes weird questions just pop into my head. Like your tail, for example. It's awfully dexterous."

"You are way too curious for your good, woman."

"So my mother told me numerous times," she giggled, fishing around below the water with both of her hands while she kept afloat with just her legs. Usagi laughed harder when he made a very unmanly high-pitched noise the moment her fingers closed around his tail. "Sorry! Is it sensitive or something?" She studied it closely when he nodded, and noted that he'd gone almost totally still as soon as she'd grabbed it. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No… uh. Just surprised me. Don't squeeze it, though," he warned with a little growl. Her eyebrow went up at that and he floated a little closer to keep from having it pulled on by accident. "It's very tender, woman. Even more so than my balls. That's it," he whispered, his chest rumbling like a little engine when she stroked it timidly. "Petting it is more than fine, just be easy with it."

"Oh, shit," she squeaked. "This is like, turning you on, isn't it?"

"Mmm… calming, too," he sighed. "Goku… he's had his tail petted before, but… not me. I only have his memories of it. Mmm… don't stop," he sighed, finally floating even closer to pull her into his arms. He still felt that burning need for her that he had the moment he'd clapped eyes on her, yes, but right then the contentment washing through him was overwhelming even his lust.

Feeling his utter calm drifting through the bond, Usagi smiled and continued to stroke the fuzzy appendage gently, ruffling her fingers through the fur from the tip to the base. The Senshi of the Moon did that for a very long while, but when she noticed that her fingers were getting pruny she eased back. "I'm starting to get all wrinkly," she explained. "I can pet it some more up on the bank if you'd like," she offered softly when she sensed the normal Kakarot returning at full force.

"Heh… I'd planned on seducing you in the water, but you just had to find my weak spot, didn't you, woman?" Kakarot purred as he feathered his lips over her mark. "I'd like to return the favor, too. Tell me… where's your weak spot, hm? What relaxes you, my little moonbabe?"

The soft, calm look in his eyes made it impossible not to answer, but Usagi blushed at the thought of those large calloused hands roaming her body, and she couldn't stop the thought before he caught it and grinned down at her. "A massage, baby? I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Goku's giving you pointers again, isn't he?" She asked suspiciously.

_Actually, no. Not on this. I'm really impressed, though, _the savior of Earth chuckled. _It's your scent, _he added absently. _If you're calm, so are we. We can both feel it through the bond, you know._

Usagi's stomach broke the moment and she sighed. "I'm so not used to eating anymore… guess I forgot to eat breakfast." She jumped in surprise when he scooped her up and floated them out of the water, immediately drying them with his ki before lying her down on the grassy bank.

"You stay put," Kakarot ordered lightly. "I'll go get us some food."

Surprised by the gentle kiss he gave her, Usagi could only nod her agreement when he pulled away. "Alright." He was only gone for a couple minutes and when he returned, she was surprised to see him chuckling. "What's funny?"

"The look on everyone's face at the Lookout when I teleported in naked and aroused, demanding food."

"Oh dear gods," Usagi giggled, turning red at what they must have thought. Surely they assumed that Kakarot had already had his way with her.

_See, you __**can**__ be a nice guy! _Goku said happily when Kakarot's good mood continued and he laid out the contents of the basket he was carrying.

"Shut up, Goku," Kakarot and Usagi both snorted, followed by another blush on her part and a grin on his. "Eat, woman," he added with a kiss. "And then after, I'll eat _you_," he promised softly, grinning lecherously at her burning cheeks as his purr rolled and deepened seductively. "What?" He snickered. "You embarrass far too easily, woman."

Usagi just continued to blush, demurely covering herself with a blanket from her subspace as she began to devour the meal in front of her. "Not embarrassed so much as it's…" She shook her head slowly and looked away, the crimson hue spreading down to her breasts. "I've just never… _you know_," she added shyly.

Kakarot immediately froze mid-chew and eyed her incredulously. "You've got to be fucking joking, baby. Wait… back up a little. I'm old by human standards—seventy-two—but you're _three millennia_ old." He thought for a second as he swallowed and shook his head slightly. "You said you weren't a virgin, though. Your other body, right?"

"Yes. But I've um… never… _you know_!" She added with a flustered wave of her hands. "Dear gods, this is so embarrassing, Kakarot… can we please change the subject?" She whined.

"If you let me be your first," he replied flatly. Usagi's wide eyes made him smirk. "Well? If you want a change in subject…? Or I'd be more than happy to continue this line of conversation, describing in intimate detail just how long and thoroughly I'd gobble your naughty parts."

A laugh tore from his throat when her eyes got impossibly larger and she simply stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open. "You can close your mouth at any time, baby," he teased lightly, sliding next to her to nip at her lower lip, followed by a flick of his tongue against hers. "I wonder if your other lips will taste as sweet as these do," he purred. "Mmm… Usagi, I can't wait to find out, you know. To breathe you in while I kiss your thighs, to tease you while I kiss those lips… to slip my tongue between them and taste your honey… to hear you moaning my name while I kiss your clit and run my tongue in circles around it until you're begging for me to let you come. And just when you think you're about to die from need…"

"Yes?" She whimpered, tipping her head back a little as he ran his mouth down her throat.

"Hm… and here I thought you wanted a change in subject, _r'sha_… you want to hear more? Or would you rather that I just show you how I'd make you come?" It was then that Kakarot realized that his tail was swishing around again, spreading his pheromones with a mind of its own, and he stopped it immediately, knowing she'd come around quickly due to their open air venue. "Damned tail," he snorted.

"You just roofied me again, didn't you?" Usagi asked before running her own tongue over his carotid artery, surprised at her own forwardness with him.

"I actually didn't mean to that time. I was enjoying the idea of convincing you all on my own. That… and you're gorgeous when you're mortified," he added with an evil little laugh.

"Hey! Don't pick on me!" Usagi huffed as she thumped his chest with a fist. "I can hardly help it if I never… you know. _That_. Honestly, Kakarot, the idea of a man's mouth down _there_… I mean, you'll be able to _see_ it!"

"But you've seen me," he countered as he plucked up a piece of fruit and popped it in her mouth to quiet another protest. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm sure you've had a cock in your mouth before." A very long couple of seconds passed before she admitted his suspicions with a tiny nod. "So what's the big deal, woman?"

"I just… you'd be _looking_, Kakarot!" Usagi barely had time to blink when he kissed her again, hot and raw and totally uninhibited, but when he pulled away she couldn't see a thing and the softness beneath her thighs confirmed that she was in a bed. "Kakarot…?"

"My home," he whispered in her ear before giving it a tiny lick. "And my bed. _Our_ bed," he corrected silkily. "Goku suggested pleasuring you beneath the stars… that you'd enjoy it, but… it's too dark in here for even Saiyan eyes to see a thing. And I'm more than happy to _feel _my way, baby."

Usagi was already feeling her way a little, but her hands weren't roaming him—they were roaming the sheets—and she giggled when she found the spread of food lying next to them. Yet again, he was a man after her own hear—er, stomach. "You brought the food again?"

"Thought you'd still be hungry," he sighed as he felt her softening towards him through the bond while his hands stroked, touched and pleased her aimlessly. "Are you?"

"A little," she admitted shyly, not referring to just her stomach. Gods, he was being so downright likeable right then that she couldn't help but actually want him. "You?"

"Very," he purred as he pushed her back into the pillows. "And I know exactly who I'd like to eat, Usagi. Would you submit to my desires, baby? Would you let me pleasure you?" He was already sliding down her slowly, and he heard her make a slightly choked sound as his tongue dipped into her belly button and swirled inside of it gently.

"If… if you promise not to look," she finally answered when he reached her core, only to slide down further to nip at her thighs with his sharp Saiyan canines.

Even Kakarot noticed the difference in his teeth and grinned as he tasted a drop of blood lingering on her soft skin; he'd apparently ascended to level four without even realizing it. "I can't and won't see a thing, my mate. So… if that's a yes?"

The brushing of his lips over the ones between her thighs made her moan incoherently, and her hands immediately tangled in that thick mane of long, black hair. But she wasn't quite ready to close the deal… not yet. "If you…" a slow lick along the crease between her thigh and her sex made her whimper with need, her hips rocking in silent permission before she could stop them. "…submit to me as well, Kakarot…"

That stopped him cold and he growled up at her in suspicion. "What do you mean, woman? You'd best explain."

Taking a page from his book, she smirked down at him in the dark and through the half-bond. "You want to hear more? Or would you rather I just show you?" His silence made her chuckle slightly as she sensed his continuing doubt. "No tricks, Kakarot. Swear it."

The hint of promise in her voice washed away any and all mistrust and he nodded slightly, his nose brushing over her golden curls. "If you taste half as good as you smell, Usagi, you'll be the best thing I've ever had in my mouth."

"You really can't see anything?" She squeaked nervously, her body moving with his tongue as he lapped at a hint of wetness leaking from her folds.

"Oh dear gods… you taste _amazing_, woman," Kakarot groaned loudly. "Fuck teasing the hell out of you… I want you screaming right now… and no, I can't see a damned thing," he added before boldly slipping his tongue between her lips to get an even better sample of her innocence.

They both moaned at that, Usagi's hands fisting in his hair as her legs locked around his shoulders, and she followed that sound with a soft cry when the sleek, wet muscle buried in her folds grazed over her clit. "Dear gods… _Kakarot_… that feels…"

He stopped for a long moment before parting her folds and placed a long, slow open-mouthed kiss against her nub, followed by an ethereal tracing of his tongue around the very edges of it. "How does it feel, baby?"

"So good," she whimpered, trying her damnedest to drag his mouth back down to her core.

With a little chuckle, Kakarot resisted, pulling back until she gave up and simply writhed beneath him. "Do you want me to stop, baby?"

"No, please don't—" Usagi was cut off by a shout ripping from her own throat when his tongue stroked her again, still avoiding her clit as it tasted her juices and barely gave her a hint of any pressure on that sensitive bundle of nerves. "_Please,_ Kakarot… I need… I want to come so badly…"

"Beg me," he growled hoarsely before diving right back in to lay another series of kisses where she wanted them the most. He groaned as he resisted the urge to simply purse his lips around her clit, which was so swollen out of its hood with arousal that it was nearly impossible to miss it when he went back to his cruel teasing.

Usagi couldn't take anymore, and she was begging him in earnest, her voice soft and insistent as she whispered heatedly in Japanese. "Onegai, Kakarot… onegai shimasu…"

"For all I know, you could be cussing me, baby," he chuckled into her heat, knowing damned well what she was saying through the bond.

"_Please!_" She whined. "Please, Kakarot, I'm yours! Just please let me come!"

His deep, rich purr filled the air at the sound of those two words, the vibration reaching his mouth as he dove right back in and began to kiss and lick at the pulsing bud aching for his attention. "Say it again and I'll suck, baby," he growled possessively. "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours… all yours, love… just please… _please_… oh, gods _**yes**_…" She finished with a loud moan as he drew her clit between his lips and began to suckle her hungrily, the vibration of his purring making her eyes roll back to the whites. A fire tore through her body within moments and she yelled so loudly when she came that Kakarot's sensitive Saiyan ears both ached and reveled in the accomplishment of making her practically scream her release.

"Tastes so fucking _**good**_," he groaned happily as he shivered in anticipation, his tongue lazily stroking her to make her buck and writhe and whimper his name.

Usagi was about to beg him to stop—that it was just too intense to bear any longer—when he suddenly drove his tongue inside of her and began to thrust it in and out of her slowly. A low moan of pleasure choked her as she gripped at his hair again, and before she knew it she was coming again, Kakarot's hands pinning her to the bed to hold her still as he rode her through the earth-shaking climax. Then he was licking and sucking at her again, deliriously moaning as he drank her desire, whispering dirty things to her through the bond as he carefully pressed his entry with his tail and began to flex it just short of her virginity.

Kakarot was on the verge of exploding when she nearly choked him with her thighs as she came again, the sensation of her tightening around his tail making him purr louder and groan with need. "Usa… _r'sha_… I want you so badly… please let me have you, my mate…" He was kissing his way back up her body then, stopping briefly at her breasts to give them the attention that they deserved. "I swear I'll be careful not to hurt you," he groaned just before kissing her hungrily, his tail winding around a thigh to draw it up around his waist.

So used to her other body, Usagi arched her hips without thinking while her body overrode her better sense, but when he pressed his entry she was quickly reminded once more that she was a virgin in her mortal form. _Hurts, Kakarot… please… please don't…_

_ Baby, you're so damned wet for me… your body wants this just as badly as mine does…_ that roofie dispenser was swishing around in the air once more, his beast growling at the idea of finally make her completely his. _Relax and I swear it will only hurt for a moment, baby…_

A sharp pain made her cry out softly as he stretched her; he wasn't even pressing against her barrier yet and it already hurt. "Stop," she begged tearfully. "Please, Kakarot, it hurts!"

Kakarot froze, but not of his own will. Son of a bitch… that little bastard Goku was getting stronger; strong enough to control his body! _Cut it out, Goku! She's mine, damn it!_

_ You're hurting her and she clearly said to stop you dumbass! What!? You want to __**rape **__our mate!?_

_ She'll enjoy it after the initial pain you fucking idiot! Now back off and mind your own fucking business! _

_ It's my business when it's MY body. _Using every ounce of strength he possessed, Goku seized just a little more control and managed to roll himself off the other side of the bed. _RUN USAGI—_Kakarot somehow knocked out the mutinous half of his brain then and leapt back onto the bed to pin his mate down and finish the job, only to find that she'd immediately done as Goku had ordered.

She'd run again… Kakarot clenched and unclenched his fists silently, his power level rapidly spiraling upwards as his rage grew and he felt the need to hurt-maim-torture-KILL running through his aching, desire-driven body. _It's on now, woman… I was patient and I was kind the first time… I let the fact that you'd run slide… but not now. When I catch you this time, you'd better be ready to bleed. And if you aren't, the rest of the world will bleed in your stead._

**Uh, yeah… you thought it was bad before… oooommmmggg… yeah, it's bad this time. It will be really, REALLY bad. **


	7. Chapter 7

**TOTALLY rated M yall. :D Sesshy… get Vegeta at the ready… Selene… get Jon. :D The rest of you ladies, have your men at the ready for when you're done reading. :P**

Trembling violently in a mixture of fear, desire and the aftermath of three explosive orgasms, Usagi curled into a ball on the floor, hugging her knees tightly against her chest. She had enough presence of mind to hide her location through the bond while she listened to Kakarot rage on the other end of it, swearing that she was going to regret running from him the moment he caught her. "Yeah," she said in a shuddering whisper, "that's really going to make me come running right back. Asshole…" _I would have gotten you off, too, _she added through the bond. _But I wasn't ready for sex! Why can't you just take no as an answer, dumbass!?_

_ Because. You're. MINE._

_ If I was really yours I'd still be in your bed, _she countered seriously. _If I was yours I wouldn't be terrified of you. And if I was truly yours, Kakarot, then I would love you. But I don't and I doubt I ever will. _There was a long moment of silence on the other side of the bond as if he were processing her words, but it wasn't more than ten seconds before she felt his white-hot rage burning through the connection once more. Usagi promptly shut it off as she tried to control her heavy breathing and surveyed her surroundings. "The hell am I?" She whispered. It felt familiar but it was ridiculously dark and she found herself summoning some of her power to produce a moonbeam from her forehead. "Holy hell…"

Usagi had teleported without any thought; she'd only aimed for somewhere dark and safe, and now she was in the Charon Castle, the palace of time. "Sets…" Tempted to call out, she sighed and shook her head. It would come to nothing, she held Pluto's starseed and powers inside of her, which meant that Pluto was gone for good. Nothing she could do about it and she wasn't about to start mourning for her Senshi when she'd already finished her mourning after five hundred long years of crying. Using some fire from Mars, Usagi lit some torches in the royal suite that she'd appeared in and was amazed at the total lack of dust. "Guess they don't have any on Charon," she mused aloud. "Ooo! Clothes! Thank the gods!"

"Take whatever you need, Majesty."

Usagi whipped around into a defensive stance, searching for whomever had spoken, but gaped in surprise when her eyes landed on a small version of what looked like Sailor Pluto. "Sets…?" She breathed out.

"Sorry, Majesty, but no. I'm her Sailor Power Guardian. Guardian Pluto. In a way I am her, but I'm not at the same time. Same personality, different memories."

"All the same… I've missed you, Pluto. And I can't stay too long; I'm sort of being chased."

The small version of Pluto grinned and nodded. "I know. I used Charon Castle to freeze time in Pluto's orbit. If your suitor tries to teleport in he'll be stuck until I release him. Depending upon his strength, I might be able to give you a couple days' head start."

"Awesome!" Usagi squealed, kneeling down to hug Pluto tightly. "Thank you so much, Puu! Just be careful not to let him find you, ok? We can just let him _think_ I'm that powerful in this form," she giggled. She threw on a lovely, diaphanous violet gown that was only a little too long for her before grinning like a Cheshire cat and cracking open the bond between her and Kakarot by only the barest sliver… just enough to let him think she'd gotten careless…

The palace shook violently for a moment before Pluto's face grew dark with anger at the affront to her domain and she finally smirked in triumph. "Oh, yeah. He's not going _anywhere_ for a little while. Not as long as I thought, but… I think I bought you a whole day."

"Shit, that's way more than I could have hoped for! Thank you so much, Puu!" Usagi hugged her again before poking out onto the balcony to see Kakarot frozen in time… only his eyes seemed to be locked right onto her. "Catch ya later, jackass!" Usagi cackled, waggling her fingers at him for a moment before she teleported out of sight.

#############################

When Usagi appeared directly in front of him, Piccolo would have pissed himself if he'd possessed the equipment to do so. But lacking a dick he simply jumped a mile and started yelling at her. "I've only got TWO so far! Are you fucking CRAZY!? You'll lead him right to me!"

"Nah, he's frozen in time right now outside of the Charon Castle. I've got at least a day before he breaks free of the freeze," Usagi giggled. "And don't worry, the bond's sealed tight right now, he can't sense where I'm at. If he catches up with me I've got a few more ideas, but for now I'm going to visit an old friend and see if I can't get some help in holding him off."

"Oh? Who?" Piccolo asked curiously, relaxing due to the knowledge that he wasn't about to get ambushed by two hundred and eighty pounds of pissed off six-foot-seven Saiyan.

"Galaxia's the only person I know of that _might_ be strong enough to help me. She's not as strong as Cosmos, but… she's close enough. Time's funny on that side of the universe, so I'll see you soon, I hope."

###########################

"Galaxia!? HEY! Can you hear me!?"

"Usagi!? Or… Cosmos… no, Usagi?" Galaxia asked the moment she appeared in front of her. "Why aren't you transformed? Gods, it's been centuries since I've seen you, honey!"

"Ok. Here's the short version. I got into a fight with a Saiyan warrior back on Earth, got killed in my immortal form, and now he's chasing me with his cock swinging. I need you to hide me; right now I've got him temporarily trapped on Charon."

She'd been so happy to see Usagi, the savior of the universe, but now Galaxia was suddenly frowning and the blonde could see a hint of fear in her eyes. "A… A Saiyan…?"

Usagi didn't miss the uneasiness in her friend's countenance, but she nodded slowly since she didn't want to lie. "Yes, a Saiyan warrior named Kakarot. "

"Shit, are you serious? Usa, he's the strongest warrior in the universe! I mean… think about it! He _killed_ Cosmos!"

Usagi shook Galaxia a little and growled under her breath in frustration. "He caught me off guard, damn it! And you're the only other person in the fucking universe that can come close to the level of power I wield as Cosmos! Surely you can fend him off for a while if I need you to, right!?"

"Usa, if you couldn't defeat him as Cosmos, then I don't stand a ghost of a chance… Usa?" Galaxia caught her when she began to tremble slightly and nearly collapsed. "Usagi, what's wrong, honey!? Talk to me!"

"Don't know… I feel weak… almost… it's like my energy's being drained," she whispered.

The redheaded Senshi sighed and supported the blonde's weight as it dawned on her what was wrong with the guardian of the universe. "Honey, you're _**mortal**_. Gods, I can't believe you have to be reminded, it would be making me crazy. Last time you slept?"

Before the bodies… "Over a day?" Usagi whimpered.

"Ate?"

"I had a couple bites of fruit a few hours ago…?"

"Dear gods, honey… look. I've got you for as long as I can, but the moment your new beau shows up all horny and insane, I'm out. Come on." Galaxia teleported her into her palace then and began to feed her her own energy while Usagi ate with a single-mindedness, and an hour later had her nestled into her own bed.

Usagi woke to the sound of shouting and groggily tried to process where she was and what was going on when she heard a loud snarling voice yell "SHE'S MINE!" at the top of its lungs. "Fuuuuck," she whimpered, flopping back into the covers. She had just enough time to contemplate the loss of her virginity when Galaxia backed into the room, facing a very pissed-off level four Saiyan.

"See!?" The strawberry blonde Senshi yelled after glancing backwards. "She's not well! If she was yours, you'd care about her well-being and let her rest! She's an immortal that's been thrown into a mortal body unexpectedly, surely your feeble Saiyan brain can understand what a shock that would be to her! And if it doesn't, you can at least give her a break since it was _**you**_ that put her in that body!"

"That's not her problem," Kakarot grunted, though there was a flicker of guilt across his face at being reminded of the fact that he'd killed his mate. "Shut up, Goku," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, then what's her problem?" Galaxia asked, feeling increasingly more uneasy when the huge Saiyan mumbled something absently to himself once more. He really was crazy, wasn't he?

"All that popping around has drained her ki," he snorted, followed by a growl when the protective Senshi wouldn't move out of his way. "Move or be moved, woman. Your choice."

The sight of a blue ki ball forming in his hands made her scurry out of the way quickly, and she glanced to Usagi apologetically. The princess of the moon was still watching them both wearily, and even eighteen hours of sleep hadn't lessened the little dark circles under her eyes. "Usa, if you're going to run, then…" Galaxia shrugged as if it was obvious.

"Can't," Usagi sighed, slumping back into the pillows with a glare up at the Saiyan that was looming over her. "He's right… I blew all my mojo. Go _awaaaay_," she whined when Kakarot moved to touch her, shoving at him like a petulant toddler. A kick followed, but it was more like just a weak push with her foot that a child might give an adult trying to change its diaper.

"Cut it out," Kakarot snorted. "I should be dragging you back to my bed right now, but it might actually kill you."

"Again?" Usagi asked snarkily.

"Shut up," he snarled. "And hold still," he ordered, placing his hand on her chest. A short slappy-fight ensued as Usagi bared her teeth at him and kept pushing him away, but finally Kakarot just laughed in amusement and shoved her down onto her back. "That's almost cute, woman. Hold still, I'm giving you some of my ki."

Sighing heavily in defeat, she relaxed, but when the sweet warmth of his ki began to fill her she couldn't help but smile a little. She felt warm… and safe… and so utterly tranquil that she couldn't even process a thought to fight him again.

Despite the driving urge to strip her down and fuck her senseless that her running had caused, Kakarot felt himself calming at the sight of her soft smile and the way her eyes were sliding shut in what seemed like perfect trust. "A little more and you'll be fine, baby," he rumbled, feeling a twinge of embarrassment when his purr began to roll softly through the room. It was one thing for his mate to hear that sort of an endearing, affectionate purr, but another for a stranger to witness it. Damn it, he had a reputation to maintain!

Galaxia couldn't fight the smile playing on her lips at the sight of Kakarot sitting on the side of her bed, dutifully tending to Usagi like a loving husband; for just a minute it wasn't hard to pretend that the two actually loved each other. But wasn't that what the pull equated to for Saiyans? The way she'd understood it, the pull had been the exact same thing as love at first sight. "Her color's looking much better," she finally said after several minutes of listening to Kakarot purr softly.

"I'll give her a few minutes to recover; my ki is stronger than most and it will take her a moment to adjust to the change."

"That was kind of you," Galaxia said as he rose from the side of the bed and turned to face her. "Thank you for not hurting her."

"She's my mate," he snorted in contempt for the Senshi. "I want to fuck her, not kill her."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "It was a compliment, damn it. Maybe if you tried being nice to her like that all the time, you'd have a much easier… oh, _**shit**_," she whispered softly, her face draining of all color as her hand went to her throat.

"What?" Kakarot grunted. He saw an empty bed behind him and immediately yelled out something in Saiyan, his ki rising so fast that it shook the room. "WHERE DID SHE GO!?" Kakarot paced, his tail lashing around him violently when Galaxia just shook her head a little and shrugged. "Stupid, stupid, _**stupid**_! I shouldn't have taken my hand off of her! Next time I'm going to tie a fucking rope around her damned neck and keep a tight hold on the other end! Uuuurgh! Annoying fucking woman! … Shut UP, Goku!" He snapped at the voice laughing hysterically inside of his head. "Don't make me knock your ass out again!"

_Hey, don't get all pissy! It's not like she ran again, she was just __**still**__ running! I can't believe that you of all people wouldn't enjoy the thrill of the chase! And you have to admit that it's __**hilarious**__ that she totally played you! Took your ki and ran with it!_

"Fine, whatever. Woman, you'd better talk right now if you don't want me to blow your little planet to hell. Tell me where she could have gone," Kakarot growled dangerously.

Galaxia found her voice when he stared her down with glowing red eyes and she tried not to stutter as she answered. "I can sense her if you just back off for a moment, ok? Hang on."

Only because it would get him what he wanted, Kakarot grunted and backed away. "Well?"

"Mercury. She teleported to Mercury."

##################################

Usagi was still worn out as hell when she heard Kakarot yelling outside of the Mariner Castle, but at least she had a plan in place this time. "Ready?" She asked Guardian Mercury.

The little version of Ami grinned and nodded. "Yes. Aaaand… done. Frozen solid, just as you requested."

The blonde smirked a little and poked her head out of a window then to laugh at the sight of Kakarot frozen solid in a block of ice. "Nice job, Ami-chan! Just like the caveman that he is!" She giggled for a little while as she felt her strength returning to her, but her mirth was short-lived when the ice surrounding the Saiyan warrior suddenly trembled a little and cracked. "No fucking _way_," she breathed in wonder.

"He's breaking it! GO! GO! GO!" Guardian Mercury yelled at her as she pulled her off of the balcony and back into the room. Usagi teleported at that and the Senshi of ice trembled when Kakarot closed his hand around her arm a few moments later.

"I know you can sense her location, little woman. Tell me and I let you live." The hard look in those blue eyes made him smirk. "Keeping your mouth shut will only delay the inevitable."

It was only when the guardian heard Usagi's voice telling her that it was alright that Mercury sighed and pointed randomly out of the castle. "Venus. She wasn't strong enough for another long hop just yet."

#################################

"USA-CHAN!"

Usagi grinned and hugged the tiny version of Sailor Venus tightly when the guardian leapt into her arms. "Minako-chan! I need your help, ok?" Giving her the short version of everything that had happened, Usagi sighed after two minutes of one long run-on sentence. "And now I need to just hold him up or something just long enough for me to charge my batteries and make a long hop. I'm going to try and find Seiya."

"I've got just the thing!" Venus giggled, mimicking the action of rolling up her sleeves. "This is going to be so much fun, I haven't gotten to do anything like this in three thousand years!"

"What are you going to do?" Usagi asked curiously. "Stop his heart or something? I mean… I don't exactly want to kill him."

Guardian Venus wiggled her fingers experimentally as she called on her powers. "Nah, nothing like that! I'm going to turn his lust into love! The man won't know what hit him! He'll be drooling at your feet by the end of the day, Usa-chan!"

A surge of power through the barely cracked open bond made Usagi point out the window. "Well, there's your chance, Mina-chan. If you think it'll work, go for it."

The excited little Guardian leapt onto the window sill at that and grinned at the growling Saiyan in front of her and gave him a little wave before unleashing three thousand years of pent-up unused power, then promptly fell to the floor laughing when the look of fury on his face went utterly blank. "Got him!" She squealed. "I used everything I had, too! Well, come take a look at your man, Usagi! He's a floating puddle of goo right now!" Silence answered her and she rolled her head to the side to see Usagi wearing a look that was scarily similar to Kakarot's. "Oh shit!" She squeaked, flying to the princess's side. "Usa? Usa!"

"I feel… funny," Usagi whispered. "Minako-chan… what did you do?"

"Oh no… I think I overdid it," Guardian Venus groaned. "You feel all light and warm and way too happy?"

Usagi blinked and shook her head slightly as she tried to focus through her slightly hazy eyes. "Hot… and I…" She blushed furiously. "Need," she managed after a gulp.

Guardian Venus blinked at that and looked back to see Kakarot watching them quietly from the window. "Shit…"

"What did you do?" Usagi whimpered, sinking to her knees as she fought for air. "Mina?"

"Um… well, you see… it's been three thousand years and I had a lot of power built up and…" Guardian Venus facepalmed a little and sighed. "I turned his lust to love… but the backlash apparently just flipped your love to lust… I think," she finished, making sure to keep her voice below a whisper so he couldn't hear what she'd done to them both.

"But I don't love him!" Usagi whined. "What the fuck, Venus!" She tried to move to shove at the guardian, but the motion made her legs rub together a little and she moaned in reaction. "Not FAIR!"

"The pull _**is**_ love," Kakarot rumbled as he simply continued to gaze at his mate in what could only be adoration, his purr filling the room as Venus's spell overwhelmed his senses. "You ok, _r'sha_?" He asked gently as he moved forward and knelt in front of her. "You don't look so good… we should probably get you in a bed where you can rest. Come on, beautiful," he urged as he scooped her up, only for Usagi to moan and squirm against him. "_R'sha_…?" Her scent hit his nose then and he smirked as his eyes dilated a little and his tail swished around happily. "Ah, I see. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," he whispered tenderly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Usagi responded to that by jerking his face down by his long black hair and kissing his lips forcefully, moaning the moment he opened to her and returned it, and the second he placed her on the bed she was reversing their positions and pulling at his clothing.

"Well… I'll just be going, then!" Guardian Venus giggled, unable to stop herself from laughing at the sight of a slightly bewildered Saiyan warrior being pounced upon by a randy moon princess. "Call if you need anything! …shit, she is totally going to kill me when it all wears off," she added with a chuckle. "I'd best play least in sight."

Neither of them was focused on Venus in the slightest; Usagi had finally rid Kakarot of his shirt and was working her way down his chest with her lips while he sighed in contentment and purred beneath her, occasionally murmuring soft words in Saiyan. When she unfastened his pants and yanked them down to find him barely aroused, Usagi growled something out in a dead language and nipped harshly at the inside of his thigh.

Kakarot's purr increased immediately and he smiled down at her, his tail tracing down her side and over her back gently. "Slow down, _r'sha_… no one's going to steal me or anything," he chuckled. "I'm at your disposal for as long as you need me."

"Good," she moaned before engulfing him in her mouth, using every ounce of three thousand years of skill to have him rock hard in less than a minute. And the moment he was ready she was climbing up his body and straddling him, her lips nipping and kissing at his neck. _Don't want… gods… but it aches… need… I need you so badly…_

The moment she made a pained face he stopped her from sinking down onto him and lifted her off the head of his cock. "I can hear you, beautiful. I know you don't want that yet."

"Kakarot?" Usagi whimpered in abject surprise.

"I thought you would have guessed by now," he chuckled, followed by a slow, gentle kiss to her lips. "It's Goku. But you can call me Kakarot, that's my name, too. Come here and I'll give you some relief, sweetheart." The burning lust in her eyes made Goku shiver with pleasure, and he slid her back down his body slowly, sitting her up so that she was straddling his arousal, pressing it flush against his stomach.

Usagi moaned with pleasure when he gripped her hips and slid her forward, the action grinding up on her clit. "Kakarrrroooot…"

"Feels good… I know… come for me, sweetheart… as often as you like…" No sooner had he'd given permission, Usagi was coming undone above him, shaking as a tsunami of hot ecstasy tore through her body and ripped a loud cry of passion from her throat. "My turn," he whispered in her ear as he tugged her down to him. Goku flipped them then, his cock still pressing against her nub as he began thrusting forward, his purr increasing to a ridiculous level as he moaned her name.

"Please not yet," Usagi whimpered when she sensed him about to come. "I need more… _please_, Goku…"

"Don't worry, Usa… I've got plenty more to give you," he groaned just before his teeth sank into her shoulder and reopened her mating mark. Goku came then, panting for air as he spilled his seed over her belly, trying not to yell at the sensation of a wildfire of pleasure running through his veins. "Mmm… feels so good… love you so much, Usa…"

At any other time she would have argued with the L word, but Usagi was simply too busy trying to find heaven once more as he continued to thrust against her, still surprisingly hard. "_Please,_" she begged, near to tears just from the sheer need thrumming between her legs. "I… I need more, Kakarot… _please_!"

"Relax, r'sha… it's alright, I have what you need," he murmured gently as he pressed his entry with his tail and massaged and stretched her entrance carefully. "Yes…? Or more?"

"More, Goku! _**Please**_!" Usagi got just what she wanted; within moments she felt something hot and wet close over her clit and suck. Her nails dug into Goku's shoulders as she screamed her release and bucked wildly; if not for Goku's strength she would have fallen off the bed while in the throes of passion.

"Better?" Goku looked up and chuckled at the sight of her face; totally blank while she fought for air, her body sagging into the mattress beneath them. "Still burning up, love?" A little nod answered his question and he purred happily as he slid back up to kiss her once more, slowly pressing the head of his cock against her slit. A brief, faint protest from her side of the bond made him stop and he calmed her with sweet kisses and gentle touches with his fingers and tail, easing the trembling in her hands. "Shh… just the tip," he breathed soothingly as he pushed forward a little more. "You're good and wet, Usa. This would be a good time to stretch you out a little before I wind up claiming you, ok? I won't today," he added when he caught a flicker of fear in her desire-hazed eyes. "If anything, I'm really enjoying the chase," he admitted with a chuckle. "It's the most fun I've had to decades."

Goku stopped when he felt himself resting against her barrier and pulled back just a little. "Hurts," Usagi whispered.

"Relax," he ordered gently. "I'm not going to take you, Usagi, so just relax. What I'm about to do is going to feel wonderful, alright?" Goku nipped at her lower lip before smiling down at her reassuringly. "And the sooner you relax, the sooner you can come again. Trust me?" He added with a tender whisper.

Usagi's body totally overrode her mind when he simply shifted his weight a little and she felt a little rush of pleasure between her thighs. "Okay… I'll trust you…" He moved then, carefully withdrawing and sliding back in in a leisurely rhythm, mindful not to push against her virginity. She had to admit that it felt nice, but it was a far cry from wonderful and Usagi was about to say so when Goku suddenly began to purr vigorously.

She moaned when she felt the vibration in her core, which was only intensified by his tail stroking her clit firmly. "Dear gods… Goku… that feels so good… don't stop… please don't stop…"

"I won't, beautiful," he replied before bending his head to lavish her nipples with attention, licking and sucking at them as if they were the best-tasting things in the universe while he relished the increasingly louder noises coming out of her mouth. "Oh… wow, baby… you're so _tight_," he groaned as she yelled his name and locked her arms and thighs around him. "Don't move," he added hurriedly when she lifted her hips. "I might accidentally… _**holy**_—_damn_, Usa, come for me like that again," he said hoarsely when she clamped around him for a second time.

She didn't need him to tell her more than once; she was spiraling right back up, nipping and licking at his shoulder without even being aware of the action. "Usa… I can come now or take care of your innocence," Goku whispered hurriedly. "My beast…" His head went back and spine bowed when she suddenly came yet again, and the Saiyan warrior found himself fighting a very real burning need to drive forward when she bit his shoulder just hard enough to sting.

"Come with me," Usagi whimpered, digging lines of blood into his shoulders as she crested once more.

"Wanna come inside of you," he replied desperately. "Need… need to mark you as mine in some way…"

"I'm yours, Goku," she breathed in his ear. That sent him hurtling right over the edge and he viciously sunk his teeth into her shoulder, growling possessively at the taste of her as they both took their pleasure.

"You… you… kay?" He gasped out as he withdrew from her body, quickly checking to make sure he didn't have any blood on him. Nope. Thank the gods, he'd just barely managed to retain some level of restraint and hadn't taken her innocence on accident. "Usa? …_r'sha_?" He sighed with relief when she cracked her eyes open and graced him with a soft, genuine smile before pulling him down beside her and snuggling into his chest. "Feel better?"

"Heh… much, thank you… fucking Minako and her damned backfiring love spells…"

"So that's what happened…" Goku snickered and the new information and kissed her tenderly for several moments before sagging back into the blankets with her nestled against his side. "So it backfired because I already love you?"

Usagi snorted, rolled her eyes and shook her head all at once. "No, it was supposed to turn you guys' lust into love. And then I was supposed to make a clean fucking getaway as soon as my powers had rejuvenated enough for a longer jump."

"Aaaaaah… so that's what happened to Kakarot. He had so much pent-up lust that the force of the spell knocked his ass out; his brain likely couldn't handle the mushy overload… but for the record, Usagi… he loves you, too. He would have killed you by now if he didn't love you."

"Gods… with friends like him, who needs enemies?"

"So… it turned your love to lust?" Goku asked smugly, his tone clearly indicating how much love he thought she had for him based solely on the way she'd deep-throated him only fifteen minutes ago.

"I _don't_ love you," she replied stubbornly. "Attracted to you? Yes. Not to _him_, though; just you. You even smell better than him," she added softly. "Your scents are just slightly different… and yours is like I'm swallowing the sun."

"No surprise that you smell like a moonlit night," Goku mused, tempted to tell her that he could feel her blooming love for him through the bond. It was just the way that the pull worked; even between a Saiyan and a non-Saiyan, the Saiyan would fall in love—and lust—at first sight, and the moment the non-Saiyan was bitten, all the love hormones in the Saiyan's system were transferred through the bite and replicated inside of his or her body at a very fast rate. Nah, he'd let her figure it out on her own. He hadn't been joking when he'd confessed to enjoying the chase. "That and it pisses Kakarot off something fierce," he chuckled. "And speak of the devil… he's stirring a little bit, Usagi. Here," he offered, placing his hand on her chest to give her a lot of his ki. "That should give you enough for lots of teleporting, evading and running for your damned life," he purred, followed by a toe-curling kiss that left her breathless and wondering if the lust spell wasn't still lurking.

"Nah. I'm just that good. Vegeta says I have more of my brother in me than I know. I'd suggest another round and maybe a sleepover, but knowing our luck, Kakarot will rear his asinine head at just the right moment and take you. Hm…" Goku frowned as he felt his alter-ego rattling the cage bars a little and sighed unhappily, knowing that the little interlude with his mate was nearly over. "You'd best go, _r'sha_. I'm sure I'll see you again pretty soon, but I won't be in control. Remember to keep the bond shut so he can't track you; it'll be a little harder to close since what we just did strengthened the mating bond, but it won't be impossible to block him out."

Usagi was a little sad to go but she nodded wearily and kissed him before rolling out of the bed and throwing on one of Mina's old princess gowns. "Hey… Goku?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Thanks."

She was gone then, and Goku prepared to fight with the Saiyan inside of him in order to buy her some more time. "You're welcome, my love."

**Now time for SLEEEEEEEEEEEP! I haven't slept since 11am YESTERDAY and it's now 5pm… weehoooo… R&R and I'll get started on the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**In honor of Sesshy's 24****th**** birthday, I am posting an extra chapter to make her laugh her ass off! I ask that you please review both, though, guys! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I read each one and they make my days so much better!**

"Please tell me you've got more than two."

"What part about 'stay the FUCK off of Namek' don't you understand!? You're going to get us all killed!" Piccolo yelled at her.

"He can't track me at the moment," Usagi said simply, shrugging as she quickly scanned the area for the dragon balls. "So? How many?" She watched Piccolo turn slightly purple and nearly fell on her face when he held up two fingers. "FUCK! What in the hell is taking so long!?"

"The dragon balls are kept by members of my race in different villages, and they're closely guarded. I'm not willing to kill any other warriors for them and so far only two Elders have believed that I needed them for you. I'm _not _exactly universally liked on Namek," he added with a little grumble.

"Who's in charge on Namek?"

With a shrug, Piccolo point west. "Grand Elder Moori. Why?" He shouldn't have bothered asking, Usagi had already grabbed his arm and teleported them to the Elder's home village.

"_**GRAND ELDER MOORI**_!"

Piccolo and every other Namek shivered at the sheer command in her booming voice; the Elder would ignore her summons at his own peril. "Yes?" Moori asked as he stepped out of one of the houses, surrounded by his warrior-class guards. Piccolo smirked at the sight of the old Namek's dropped jaw when Usagi stepped forward, her blue eyes flashing dangerously; even as a blonde and in a see-through orange-red dress, she was quite the sight when she was angered.

"May I present Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Stars?" Piccolo chuckled.

Moori immediately fell to his knees and bowed low. "Majesty, please forgive me, I didn't realize that Piccolo was truly serving you."

"Ugh, just get up. I'm not mad, I'm annoyed. Annoyed because my stayed here for any length of time puts your planet in danger. If Kakarot catches wind of me being on Namek my plan to wish back my immortal form will go to shit! So if it's not too much trouble, would you please relay the message to the other villages to give Piccolo the other five balls so I can have a shot at fighting him off?" When Moori nodded rapidly in reply, Usagi smiled up at Piccolo and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thanks for tolerating me, green bean. Hopefully you'll have an easier time, now."

His face bright purple from the contact, Piccolo shrugged. "Not a problem, Usa." He smirked a little at the sight of everyone still kneeling; he was the only Namek actually standing. Ah, it was good to be the only one with a hint of brains on this damned rock. "Now do me a favor and get the fuck off of Namek before you get us all Spirit Bombed."

"Yes dear," she replied with a saucy wink before teleporting to Kinmoku, immediately feeling the drain in her energy upon her arrival. "Whoa, who would have thought Sagittarius was so damned far out in the boonies? Seiya!?" She yelled. "Taiki!? Yaten!? Kakyuu!?"'

"USAGI!"

The moon princess giggled when she was immediately glomped by Sailor Star Fighter and swung around the room until she was dizzy. "Seiya! So nice to see you, too!"

"What brings you, Usa? I haven't seen you in fifteen hundred years! And why aren't you Cosmos? Not that I'm complaining about your state of dress," he added as he looked her up and down, unable to take his eyes off of everything that the Venus gown didn't bother concealing.

"That's partly why I'm here. Cosmos is dead—" Usagi put her hand over his mouth when he immediately began yelling out random swear words in several languages. "Just hush for a minute, I don't have much time, ok?" _Goku…? You alright…? _She whispered through the bond, concentrating solely on keeping it open just for communication and closed far enough that he couldn't track her.

_Woman, Goku has brought a few things to my attention and I'm willing to meet you halfway._

_ No._

His rage rolling through the bond, Kakarot clenched his fists and would have shook her if she'd been standing in front of him. _You haven't heard my terms, _he ground out. When she was silent, obviously waiting for him to spit it out, Kakarot continued. _You cease this running and I take you in whatever manner you wish. Slow, gentle, fast, hard… it makes no difference to me so long as you give yourself up. I don't want to hurt you, baby, _he admitted, practically blushing at the confession even through the bond. _And… some of what Goku says… it might be true. _

Usagi held up a hand to silence Seiya as she closed her eyes and frowned, unsure of how to answer. She wanted Goku, yes… but she didn't want Kakarot. Frankly, he scared the hell out of her eighty percent of the time, but then there were moments when he was so careful and tender with her, like he had been at Galaxia's. And what part of what Goku had said was true? That Kakarot actually loved her; that it _wasn't_ just lust and Saiyan hormones for him? _But that isn't meeting me halfway, Kakarot. Meeting me halfway would be waiting until I'm ready. _

_ Woman, you ran from me. Not once, but __**twice**__. Do you know how fucking hard I'm fighting my beast right now not to just find you, throw you down and fuck you until you pass out? I'm __**trying**__ to be understanding, so name whatever terms you will, or even a bride price. I want you now, damn it. Don't answer yet, _he added quickly. _Because I don't think I can or will offer something like this again. I can wait an hour for an answer if you need to think it over._

_ Oh no, I don't need to think it over at all, Kakarot. The answer is __**NO**__. _With that, Usagi slammed the bond shut and opened her eyes to scowl at Seiya. "Fucking asshole," she sputtered. "Look. The short version is that I'm being chased by a Saiyan warrior that has felt the pull for me. You know about Saiyans?" When Seiya nodded, frowning just as hard as she was, Usagi bared her shoulder to him. "He's already marked me and then some, and with only Sailor Moon at my disposal I'm not strong enough to fight him off. So I need your help. Galaxia did what she could, but Kakarot's a level four—"

"KAKAROT!? You mean to tell me that that's who bit you!" Seiya screeched. "He's the strong—"

"—est warrior in the universe, I know," Usagi finished for him. "You in?"

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" No sooner had he transformed did Kakarot appear a few feet away, his eyes locked on the blonde. "Oh hell, no! You leave my Usa the fuck alone, asshole!"

"Woman, this isn't your fight or your business, so back off," Kakarot growled out in warning, his tail fluffing out and lashing through the air in anger at being challenged.

"Not a chance," Seiya replied as she stepped between the two of them. "Now that I've finally got her back, it's my turn for a shot at her. I've been waiting in line far too long for a chance to be with my Odango."

"Ugh… seriously, Seiya? I mean, you're gorgeous as a man and all, but the whole transforming into a woman thing has always weirded me out," Usagi confessed.

That tidbit of news had Kakarot seeing red and he roughly threw Seiya out of the way. "If you're really a man, then you stay the fuck away from her! She's _mine_, damn it!"

_Nice rack for a man, _Goku chuckled. _Maybe she can just stay in that form and we could see about a threeway… or… huh. Would it really be a fourway since there's two of us in one body?_

_ Goddamnit Goku… just shut up, _Kakarot groaned silently. "Here," he grunted, reaching into his belt to pull out a daisy. "I even brought courting gifts, woman. And they're not bodies," he added before she could make the snarky remark.

Usagi blushed and shied away when he tried to stick the flower in her hair, suspicious that he would try and grab her and teleport away to some unknown place. "The answer's still no, Kakarot… you ok, Seiya?" She asked as Star Fighter joined them, dusting herself off and grumbling about being thrown.

_Give her the other courting gift, damn it! _Goku hissed.

"Here, this too."

Usagi hesitantly reached out and took the small leather pouch that he'd extended towards her, and gasped when she looked inside. "Where…?"

"I made them… Goku said you'd like them. Took me a while to find some of the right things to compress them to make the colored diamonds, but…" Kakarot just shrugged, clearly embarrassed by the simple act of giving his woman a gift that didn't involve bloodshed. "I made them yesterday while I was hunting for you."

She liked jewelry as much as the next woman, but it wasn't going to sway her in his favor. But the fact that he'd _made_ them… Usagi forced a tiny smile, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "They're very beautiful, Kakarot. And I appreciate the effort and the time, but… I can't and won't meet you on the terms you gave me."

"Don't make her reject you outright," Seiya warned him softly as he began to form a light in his clenched fist. Usagi's questioning look in her direction made Star Fighter turn her head. "Please tell me that you know about that… right? That you can simply reject a Saiyan warrior by saying—FUCK!" Seiya picked herself up off the tile after colliding with it so hard that she shattered a few of them, and flung her hand out at Kakarot out of instinct. "SERIOUS LASER!"

"Oh no," Usagi squeaked as she rolled and dodged part of the blast when it simply deflected off of Kakarot's instantly erected ki shield. And the look of murder in his eyes… "COSMIC STAR POWER—FUCK! _**Wrong one**_! MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP! SILENCE WALL!" It was a race against the ki blast that was already cracking through the wall Sailor Moon had erected around Seiya; she'd put it up just as Kakarot had fired, and Usagi was immediately sprinting towards Star Fighter, leaping the moment she was close enough to tackle her.

They landed on the tile of the Lookout, having teleported in midair, and both Senshi gasped for the air that had been knocked right out of their lungs on impact. "You ok?" Usagi whimpered.

"Hai," Fighter groaned, squeezing Moon's hand comfortingly. "You?" A nod from the blonde made the brunette sigh in relief. "Saved my ass back there, Odango… thanks." Seiya grunted when she felt the Senshi of the Moon thump her in the stomach. "Ow!"

"Serves you right, bitch! What were you thinking, firing on him like that!?"

"He threw me. Into. The. Floor," Seiya ground between her teeth as they both climbed to their feet and dusted themselves off. "Though I guess I can't blame him since I was telling you how to reject a Saiyan warrior successfully," she chuckled. Turning around, Fighter found her and the princess both the subjects of many stares, one in particular locked on herself. "Yeah, I know. The outfit shows a lot more than it hides, but I don't make them," she snickered.

Then they made eye contact and Seiya and the blue-eyed man both jumped in surprise… and all hell broke loose. "You're Saiyan?" She managed after a hard swallow to clear her throat.

"Half," Trunks replied softly, unable to take his eyes off the raven haired beauty.

"HA! My brat felt the pull for a hot warrior woman!" Vegeta yelled, breaking the stares around the Lookout. "FINALLY! I knew it! Boy, you had me worried there for years, you know. I was secretly _terrified _that you didn't like women… but now I see that I'm wrong!" The prince turned his head to glare at Usagi, who'd fallen to the floor once more, but only because she was laughing so fucking hard she couldn't keep her balance. "What's so fucking funny, woman?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _**OH MY GOD, YES!**_ SEIYA… SHE'S—_**HE'S**_—HAHAHAHAHA!"

Vegeta stalked over to yank Usagi to her feet by her arm, but she was still laughing hysterically, tears pouring down her face. "Woman, you'd better start making sense before I—"

"Detransform," Seiya said evenly, followed by everyone but Usagi falling over in utter shock.

"B—B—B—But I _don't_ like men!" Trunks finally managed after several seconds of silent shock. "I like pussy! _**I swear I do**_!"

"HAHAHAHA! I told you!" Usagi giggled, shaking from the force of it as she held her cramping sides. "Seiya's _**both**_!"

"Gohan?"

The eldest of the demis blinked as he faced Vegeta, whose face was just downright scary-looking at the moment. "Yeah?"

"Power up to Mystic. You're the only one here that's powerful enough to kill me cleanly. Just do it now and get it over with."

"Oh, it's not that bad," Seiya purred as he stalked towards Trunks, who immediately scrambled backwards frantically and nearly fell of the Lookout as a result. "I like both men and women, you know. And I don't mind being the uke… unless you'd rather I transform again?" He grinned when Trunks just stared at him in horror. "Fighter Star Power, Make Up. There… all better, huh?" She chuckled as she traced a gloved finger down Trunks's chest. "Mmm… all those yummy muscles, too. This is gonna be fun."

**Ok, ending it there! Happy birthday, Sesshy! I LOVE YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah, I adore Goku's trolling in this fic so far, hehehehe… enjoy yall, I'm going to go work on Attrition since it's all about done!**

"She ran again."

_Still running, _Goku corrected. _Maybe if you wouldn't flip your shit every time you see her, she'd hold still for five fucking minutes._

"She's mine, damn it. I wasn't about to let that bitch tell her how to get rid of me."

_Us. Or have you forgotten that I had no problem hooking up with her a few hours ago? _Goku replied smugly. _Too bad you weren't awake for it… she is simply spectacular when you get her fired up and—OW! Cut it out!_

"Shut. Up."

_In hopes that it'll make you realize that my way is the better way… no. I won't. I want her just as much as you and you're fucking it up. You have one job, Kakarot. __**One job**__! Is that so damned difficult!? Just be nice to her! Woo her, treat her nicely, and she'll give it up._

"I tried your way, Goku, and she keeps running. It's time for my way. I'll just pin her down and fucking take her, and then she won't be able to deny me once the bond is completed."

_I'll fight you the entire way, you know._

"Bring it, Goku. I'll knock your ass out again and you know it."

#################################

"Go away, woman."

Sailor Moon sat down next to Vegeta and patted his leg comfortingly. "Aw, it's not that bad, you know. Seiya even agreed to stay as a woman so she doesn't freak Trunks out too much," she chuckled. "And you have to admit that it was hilarious when she tried to kiss him and he seemed to want it and be terrified of it at the same time."

"You're pushing your luck, star goddess. I suggest you fuck off right now before you make me angry," Vegeta ground through his teeth.

"Oh, you're just mad because Trunks is gonna wind up sucking—" Goten didn't get to finish that sentence, a ki blast had knocked him right off the Lookout, but Usagi could have sworn she heard a faraway male voicing crying, "_diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick_!"

"Temper, temper, Ouji-sama," Usagi giggled. "Though from what I hear, Seiya can be pretty dominant in the bed… Goten just might be right."

"Woman, if you don't shut up right now I'll really show you some temper. In fact, I think I'll just call…" Vegeta stopped talking and smiled slowly. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. There's your _temper_ right there, woman," he chuckled as he nodded towards the warrior standing right behind her. "In fact…" He held up a hand to stop Kakarot from moving and gave him a wink just before grabbing Usagi, pinning her down to the tile, and ki-banding her arms and legs. "Merry fucking Christmas, Kakarot. Don't say I never gave you anything," Vegeta chuckled as he scooped up the screaming and writhing Senshi and dumped her into her mate's awaiting arms.

"Why Vegeta, you shouldn't have," Kakarot snickered. "I think that's the most thoughtful gift anyone's ever given me. And it would be awfully rude of me not to unwrap it right away."

"You aren't unwrapping ANYTHING!" Usagi screamed as she struggled in vain. "Let me GO!"

"Behave and I'll unwrap you slowly," Kakarot replied with a little warning growl. "All this resistance is getting old very quickly, woman."

Usagi trembled when he suddenly teleported them and she felt herself being laid down on a bed in a dim bedroom. "Kakarot… please don't," she whimpered, still weakly struggling against the ki bands holding her captive. Her eyes widened in fear as he simply began to remove his clothing, revealing the rippling tanned skin lying over all that hard muscle. She tried to scoot away when he crawled onto the bed and loomed over her, but his hands easily pinned her in place.

_She's going to wind up hurting herself with all that shaking, _Goku snapped at Kakarot as he also began to struggle against the mental cage holding him. _Cut it out! She's our mate, we shouldn't be scaring her like this!_

Sailor Moon shut her eyes tightly as the warrior on top of her began to purr and she felt his mouth at her throat, feathering over her pulse before giving it the lightest of nips as his hands began to pull at her fuku without any luck. "Please don't," she whispered helplessly, trying her damnedest to breathe as little as possible to keep from inhaling the tail pheromones filling the air.

"Relax, baby," Kakarot finally rumbled when her shaking continued and he smelled her tears. "I won't hurt you, but I _will_ have you. So just lie still and don't resist me."

Usagi swallowed hard as she remembered what Seiya had told her before she'd drug Trunks into a bedroom on the Lookout to seduce the hell out of him. "I—I—I d—deny your c—cl—mmmmfffffphhhhttt!"

Kakarot's eyes glowed red as they bore into hers and he ignored the bite to the hand covering her mouth. "Try it again and I'll gag you, woman. Don't fucking test me on this. You will _**not **_reject me."

_Please don't reject me, Usagi, _Goku whispered through the bond. _I'm sorry… so sorry… but please don't. If you refuse him, you refuse me, too._

Usagi went limp in reaction to his plea and didn't try to reject Kakarot again when he removed his hand. She was silent as he bent over her and kissed her, but her utter fear of him was betrayed by the tears streaming down her cheeks and the way she continued to tremble beneath him.

Despite his attempts to relax her through gentle caresses and a large amount of tail roofies, Usagi continued to quake and cry quietly, refusing to return his kisses whenever his mouth pressed to hers. "Tell me what you need me to do to make this happen," Kakarot ordered after over ten minutes of failing to ease her into compliance.

_The only way it'll happen is if you rape her, _Goku spat out distastefully. _And frankly, Kakarot… if you're a part of me in any way, shape or fucking form, I know you're above that. _

_ Am I? _He countered nastily. _I remember you calling me a stupid, mindless, moralless animal when you first came to in my head. _

_Did I call you weak?_

A moment of silence as Kakarot wondered where he was going with this line of questioning. _No._

_ Rape is for the weak, Kakarot. If you do this you're no better than Frieza, you know. We both know what he did to Vegeta as a child. _

Usagi cracked open her watery blue eyes when she felt the warm body on top of her cease to move, then slowly draw back and lie down beside her. Before she could really hope that he was stopping she also felt the bands around her arms and legs snap and a pair of calloused hands examining her wrists before releasing them. "Thank you," she whispered shakily when he let go of them, risking sliding over and away from him. She jumped and went still as a statue when his tail snapped out and wrapped around her leg, jerking her back over.

"I didn't say you could leave," he growled.

"You didn't say that I couldn't," she countered softly.

"You can't. Now get undressed and get under the covers," Kakarot ordered firmly.

"No."

"Damn it woman, _**I am not going to take you**_!" He roared at her loudly, the rage in his eyes making her cower as new tears formed and spilled down her cheeks. "Now do as I say before I change my fucking mind!"

Usagi's hands trembled as she fumbled with the buttons hidden on her fuku, and she only dared speak when she couldn't remove all of it. "Your tail's in the way," she whispered. When a hand grasped one of her odangos instead and the tail released her she removed the rest of the fuku and tossed it aside.

"The panties too," Kakarot commanded. "Lose them or I rip them off."

The last scrap of fabric floated to the floor and Usagi scrambled to get under the covers as he'd told her too, but even the warmth of the blankets couldn't stop her from shaking; yeah, he'd said he wouldn't take her, but that didn't mean she believed him for a second.

"Come here," he grumbled, snagging her around the waist with his tail to pull her to him tightly. "Now go the fuck to sleep. I'm exhausted from chasing you around the universe and if you're not going to cooperate then I'm finally going to get some rest." He fought his beast then to lower his ki and reverted to his normal body before sighing in frustration and nipping at her mark from behind.

Thirty minutes passed, and when she was still trembling, Kakarot began to purr once more, running his tail up and down her side. "I won't hurt you, and I won't take you in your sleep," he assured her with a lot less annoyance in his tone.

"You scared me," she whispered.

"Didn't mean to," he grunted. "Relax and shut your eyes, woman."

"I'm—I'm not tired," she managed timidly. "I slept something like eighteen hours at Galaxia's. And… I kind of need to pee," she added softly.

Kakarot tightened his hold on her and was quiet for so long that Usagi was positive that he wasn't going to let her up, but then he suddenly relaxed his grip. "Swear that you won't run and I'll let you up. If you promise… then I'll trust you. But I advise that you don't break that trust, woman."

His tone conveyed just what would likely happen if she ran again, and Usagi was terrified of the mere thought that he was also implying through the bond. "I swear it by the moon and stars. I won't run so long as I'm in your home."

"Then you'll swear to stay in my home as well," he rumbled, knowing all too well the sort of loophole she was trying to finagle for herself.

Usagi sighed and nodded wearily. "I swear that as well. I'll stay inside… but for how long?"

"We're staying right here until I'm rested, woman. And even when we leave, I'd highly advise not trying to run again," he growled. "Not unless you feel like being fucked to within an inch of your life." Kakarot released her then and gave her a gentle nudge. "Go do your business, woman. Then get back in the bed."

Usagi scurried through a door that correctly assumed was the bathroom and quickly used the facilities before going back into the bedroom. "I also haven't eaten in a day," she reminded him quietly, keeping her eyes cast down and her head bowed in submission.

Seeing her so cowed bothered Kakarot more than a little but he merely frowned and rolled out of the bed and tossed her a shirt from his dresser before pulling on his jeans. "My oldest boy is home," he explained before leading her out of the room. "I'd rather not blind him for seeing you naked."

When Gohan looked up from the couch and looked Usagi up and down, Kakarot immediately bared his teeth threateningly, his tail lashing in the air in warning, and the oldest demi-Saiyan promptly averted his eyes. "Goten said that he's waiting on his sister, just to let you know."

"Working on it," his father snorted as he guided Usagi through the living room and into the kitchen. "Sit and I'll fix us something." He stopped and frowned deeply, his eyes glazing slightly as he conversed with Goku for a moment. "Unless you'd rather eat out… so long as you keep your promise not to run."

"I… if you don't mind," she replied, still looking down and away from him.

"I'm your mate," he responded flatly. "I want you to be happy. Get dressed and I'll take us somewhere."

Usagi simply detransformed into the gown she'd been wearing before, but quickly blushed when she realized it was see-through. "Forgot about that," she mumbled, reaching into her subspace for the shirt he'd given her and a fresh skirt. She waited until he had closed the door before she changed, then glanced at his bare chest. "Not that you're anything short of gorgeous, but… you're going out like that?"

"Hn… fine. Stay put." She was waiting right where he'd left her when he returned fully dressed, still looking at the floor and refusing to meet his gaze. "I won't hurt you, baby. And I'm sorry if I did." She still wouldn't look him in the eye when he tipped her chin up with one finger, and he sighed in frustration before kissing her.

It was a one-sided kiss but it was the only resistance that Usagi gave; she held still and only moved her head once he'd released her. "Alright, I see how it is," Kakarot said gruffly, deciding not to press the issue so soon after he'd scared her.

Usagi blinked when their surroundings changed and they were standing in a darkened alley; they must have been on the other side of the world or something since it was dark out, and she could smell food just around the corner.

"I noticed you like American food. So I brought you to America." Kakarot ushered her out onto a busy sidewalk and gestured to all the different restaurants. "Take your pick, Usa."

She was a little touched by the thoughtfulness but she kept it to herself and simply pointed at a burger joint, letting him lead the way and pick a table. Usagi wasn't too comfortable with letting him block her into the booth that they sat at, but she kept her mouth shut and tried to enjoy her first glimpse of a country she'd always wanted to visit as a teenager.

"We can see more of it if you'd like," Kakarot murmured once he'd given the waitress their order. "I'm sure it's changed a lot since you were mortal."

"Everything's changed a lot," she breathed so softly he barely heard her. "Everyone I knew is dead, and nearly everything I'm familiar with is gone." Usagi jumped in surprise when she felt a comforting hand squeezing hers and wasn't sure whether to allow the contact or pull away. It had seemed so genuine that it felt wrong to deny something as small as letting him hold her hand.

Kakarot let out a silent sigh of relief when she felt her grip adjust a little, though she didn't pull away from him, and he gave her another little squeeze as he slid closer. "We Saiyans are practically immortal, you know. You could make friends with all of us, I suppose. And it seems that your Senshi friend will be staying."

Usagi bit her tongue to keep from saying something nasty and was grateful when the food came and Kakarot released her hand so she could eat. She did so slowly and without a single glance in his direction until she felt his tail snaking up her skirt. "I will smack your tail, Kakarot. Do not fucking test me."

"Only if you kiss it and make it better, woman."

Usagi rolled her eyes, but once she was done with her burger and munching on her cheese fries she smelled something awfully familiar and turned her head to glare at him. "You're really pushing it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, woman," Kakarot replied stoically before returning to his fourth burger while he subtly swished his tail around beside the booth whenever no one was paying attention. Thankfully he'd chosen a slightly darkened corner of the restaurant so they'd be inconspicuous and few would notice his tail or her mismatched clothing, but his scent was spreading nicely throughout the small building, much to his eternal amusement.

"Did you seriously just tail roofie the entire place?" Usagi sighed in exasperation when she looked up to see dozens of people making out. "I swear to the gods it's like dealing with a little fucking kid. A perverted kid," she corrected.

"Yet it's not affecting you," he wondered aloud.

Oh, it _was_, but she wasn't going to let it show. It ached between her thighs and her nipples were just as bad off, but she was definitely not going to tell him how turned on she was by the scent of his tail. "Eh," she replied with a shrug. "Goku smells way better." Usagi inwardly grinned when she felt his ire rise and he emitted a little growl, and she could hear Goku laughing hysterically through the bond, forever trolling his wilder counterpart. "He does a lot of things better, now that we're bringing it up," she added nonchalantly before munching on another fry. "Best damned orgasms of my life, in fact."

She didn't even bat an eyelash when he was suddenly straddling her, his eyes golden as he fought not to go level four in public as he snarled low under his breath. "Wow. You suck at taking criticism."

"You want me to prove you wrong, that's it, isn't it? You secretly want me to fuck you senseless even though you say you don't want me to. Is this some sort of fucking _game_ for you, woman?"

"No," she replied smoothly, reaching around him to snag another cheese fry. "I just thought I'd show you how much it sucks to have someone stomp on your feelings. It's not nice, is it, Kakarot?"

_Dude, she just totally fucking burned your ass, _Goku cackled, still unable to stop laughing.

"So you were lying."

Seriously? He wanted to hear that he was a better lover than Goku? "Did you not just learn anything, Kakarot? This wasn't about that. This was a lesson in treating people nicely. Especially _**me**_ if you really want me for your mate! And I am not about to stroke your bruised ego just because you're inadequate in bed. At least Goku had my trust. He didn't have to seduce me. He didn't have to scare me. And he sure as hell wouldn't _force_ me!"

The fuck had just happened to the scared, silent Usagi that he'd brought with him? Did the American food bolster her temper from all the calories or something? Maybe it was the caffeine in that coffee milkshake she'd had.

_No, she had time to simmer, _Goku snickered. _Upset Usagi turned into royally pissed off Usagi. And now she's going to take it out on you. _

Kakarot hadn't heard any of that, though, his mind had stopped and stuttered on the word 'inadequate' and he couldn't seem to work past it. "Inadequate?" He growled.

Usagi jumped in surprise when they suddenly teleported once more with him still straddling her and she found herself pinned to the ground beneath her, her hands ki-banded deep into the hard dirt. Her legs followed once they were spread, and once she got over her bewilderment she glared up at him. "You promised. You're a fucking liar, Kakarot. You lied to your mate."

"I swore not to take you and I won't," he said angrily. "I'm simply proving you _wrong_."

"What? That you're the better lover?" She asked condescendingly, reflecting that she sounded an awful lot like Rei when she was in her own little bitch mode. "Please, Kakarot. Save yourself the time and the effort. Goku has you beaten in spades." Usagi didn't blink when he suddenly ripped her shirt open and exposed her, followed by her skirt flying off to gods knew where. "And why is it so fucking hard for you to just be nice to me?" She inquired, doing her best to block out the way he was sucking gently at her breasts, his mouth and his wandering hands completely at odds with the flaring temper she could feel through the bond.

"This is nice, woman," he grunted as he trailed his mouth lower, nibbling and kissing her soft skin all the way to the juncture of her thighs. "I'll stop when you admit that I'm just as good as him."

"Then I guess I'd better plan on a way to break loose. I'd rather not be here for the rest of my existence." Usagi swallowed a gasp when his tongue slowly parted her folds and flicked inside of her slit, and blushed at the knowledge that it wasn't totally dark outside and he could see her. It hadn't mattered with Goku, but she'd been affected by Venus's backfired meddling and hadn't been thinking clearly then.

"I can stop now if you just admit it," Kakarot rumbled as he used his thumbs to fully bare her and simply press his lips to her swollen clit. "I can see that my scent has had quite the effect on you, baby. You're all engorged and ready for me… and very, very wet." She was silent so he continued to kiss and lick at her so slowly that he could feel her growing frustration through the bond. But she was stubbornly refusing to voice it by asking for more or even trying to move her hips, so he began to swirl his tongue around the throbbing bud before giving it one, long suck. His purr rattled deeply in his chest as his Saiyan hearing just barely picked up a soft sound from her mouth and he decided to reward her by latching his lips onto her and gently sucking once more. Only this time he didn't release her and his purr increased when she let loose a moan and trembled beneath him. _Let go, Usagi, _he breathed in her mind.

She came with a hoarse cry and shook in the aftermath when he only continued the lazy motions of his lips and tongue despite how oversensitive she suddenly was, and just when she was about to beg him to stop she came again with a loud yell and bucked against him roughly. "Please," she whimpered helplessly. "Please, Kakarot…"

"Do you want me to stop, _r'sha_? Is it too much for you? Just tell me what I want to hear and I'll release you." He was slightly amused by her stubbornness as he watched her mouth turn down in a frown and he felt her ire through the bond, so he slid up her body to kiss her gently, letting her taste herself on his tongue as he slipped it between her lips. _You taste so good, baby. Wouldn't you agree?_

Usagi declined to respond to that but couldn't stop herself from returning the kiss passionately, her hips trying to lift in vain when she felt his suddenly bared cock slide into her folds and press against her entrance. Damn it, his musk was making her head all fuzzy and she couldn't think, couldn't fight as she felt the head breach her and heard him groan loudly while he gripped her hips tightly.

_Kakarot, _Goku warned him.

_Won't… promised… want… just want… her trust…_

That silenced Goku; he was too surprised by such a sweet admission to advise his alter ego against trying to do what he'd done with his mate on Venus. Even if he was positive that Kakarot wouldn't possess the willpower to stop himself from going all the way.

Usagi's moans of pleasure nearly did him in and Kakarot found himself pressing down on her barrier as she came explosively, tightening around him so fiercely that he was right on the edge of coming. The princess of the moon opened her eyes in surprise when he suddenly withdrew, panting heavily above her as she watched his teeth lengthen a little and his eyes shifted to gold. "Kakarot?"

"Can't… I'll take you if I don't stop," he growled out.

_Usagi, do us all a favor and just admit that he's pretty damned amazing in bed. Hell, I even felt that last orgasm through the bond. Give the virgin boy some credit._

Her eyes widened a little as an awful lot suddenly made sense to her. "You're a virgin?" No wonder he was having such a hard time controlling his urges; he was little better than a hormonal teenager! And a teenager with more power than anyone else in the universe, at that. "But Goku, he has kids and had a—"

_I had them, yes. And Kakarot has my memories. But he hasn't actually experienced those things for himself, Usagi. Like the tail petting, remember?_

"Uncuff me and lay down," she whispered up at him gently. "You're just as good as Goku," she added with a tiny smile, "…and I appreciate you keeping your promise. Let me reward you for it, Kakarot."

Totally unsure how else to react to such unexpected willingness, Kakarot broke the ki bands and grunted as he was shoved onto his back and straddled. "Woman?"

"I thought I'd give you your first blowjob," Usagi whispered. "You're not actually protesting, are you?" A vigorous shake of his head made her giggle. "Lie still, then. And don't hold back," she added softly in his ear, smiling when she felt him shiver. She began with just kissing him, teasing him as she slowly stripped his shirt and eased his pants further down his legs. But when he began to instinctively thrust against her, seeking her warmth, she stopped and formed a Crescent Beam in her hands and broke it in half, using each piece to pin his arms down and another to pin his ankles. "I said to lie still," she purred seductively.

"Let me go, woman. Right now."

"You sure about that?" She replied just over the head of his cock, watching it jump in reaction to her warm, moist breath. "It's not like you couldn't break those things if they really bothered you… and I'll admit that I kind of like having you at my mercy, Kakarot. In fact…" She licked the head just once then and nibbled at the tip, smiling knowingly as his breath hitched and his hips bucked. "You're very close to coming, honey. Would you like to?" A quick glance up found him nodding and she licked him again, this time down the shaft, her tongue lingering at the head again as she came back up. "Say please and I'll give it to you."

"Please," he choked out, too overcome by the sensation of that wet, hot tongue running over him lazily. He needed more, needed to be engulfed in that heat to find his completion, and without it he thought he would go insane from the thrumming need in his groin. "Please, woman… I'm begging you…"

"Good boy." _Now come for me so I can swallow every drop of you, _Usagi moaned in his mind as she took him deep in her throat and sucked gently, bobbing her head up and down as slowly as possible in order to tease him. Ok, maybe it wasn't really teasing if he was already coming, his cry of pleasure heralding the hot streams that Usagi hurried to swallow before they could gag her. "And there's more where that came from if you start being nice to me," she whispered after licking him clean.

_Happy wife is a happy life, my friend, _Goku purred, also enjoying the relief and the little aftershocks running through Kakarot as Usagi continued to idly stroke him with her tongue. _Mmm… love you so much, Usa…_

Usagi blushed at the sincere declaration of love but didn't return it; instead she snapped the crescents holding Kakarot in place and smiled when he just continued to lie there, purring his head off and sighing occasionally in contentment. "You alright?" She asked with a little smile.

"Mmhmm… just trying to think of a way to repay you for that, baby… that was amazing."

"Well, considering that you got me off like three times… even if it was against my will," she added with a grumble, "I think we're pretty even. I just want you to stop acting like a total jackass. If you want me to like you then you're going to have to start being a little nicer to me in general."

"I took you out to dinner, didn't I?" He grumbled, his good mood quickly fading at the sight of her annoyance with him. "And I kept my promise not to take you."

"Which were both greatly appreciated. But you also forced me to submit when I clearly didn't want you, and I'm not even going to get started on how you nearly fucking raped me earlier." Usagi sighed wearily and shook her head. "You love me, right? People that love each other don't do those things, Kakarot. They trust each other and respect each other's wishes and boundaries."

"Each other? I never once heard you say that you loved me," he snorted.

"Because I don't. You'll have to earn that if you insist upon this twisted form of dating… or courtship, or whatever you call it."

Trying his best not to be angry with her for her tone of voice, Kakarot tried a different angle. "So… you're saying that if I'm nice… I'll get more of what you just gave me?"

Well, at least part of what she'd said had gotten through his thick skull. "Plenty more where that came from. But I usually don't put out unless I'm happy."

"Well then, let's start making you happy," he purred, yanking her down to him. "Because I'd like a second helping of dessert."

**I'm honestly not happy with this chapter but I thought I'd go ahead and post it. The really fun stuff is still to come. No pun intended. And Pervy Guest that reviewed, no. There will be no Trunks/Usa/Seiya sandwich. And it's dicks. Not dix, lol. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, this is it! The semi-dubcon chapter that I've warned yall about. I won't go further than that except to say that this chapter was a BITCH to write. I've never had writer's block so badly in my entire LIFE. And I'm sorry for my absence as of late. Yall know what happened Mother's Day week and I've been in more than a bit of a funk over it. It makes it difficult to write anything at all some days. Anyways… here we go! ENJOY!**

Usagi stretched and quietly grumbled about her back as she carefully extracted herself from Kakarot's arms, climbing to her feet from the floor of the rocky cave. "Possessive, domineering Saiyan males," she sighed.

Fine, in a way it was a little sweet that he'd wanted to take her somewhere beautiful, but her mortal body would have appreciated the warmth and comfort of a bed, rather than the rocky ground padded with only some blankets. Even if that bed was surrounded by sheer beauty in the form of glowing crystals embedded in the stone around them. "Makes a good nightlight at least," she mused aloud as she went outside to do her business. When she returned, she found Kakarot awake and waiting, his tail moving about in what she was quickly learning to be a sign of agitation. "I had to pee."

The Saiyan warrior visibly relaxed at that and nodded. "Oh, ok. I thought…"

"No, I wasn't running." Usagi smirked slightly as she slid back in beside him and enjoyed the warmth under the blankets compared to the chilly early morning air. "But I appreciate you not flying off the handle and chasing me down while I was in mid-stream."

Sensing through the bond that he had earned brownie points in some bizarre fashion, Kakarot began to purr lightly as he devised a way to earn even more. "What would you like to do today, woman?"

Already dozing back off, lulled by his scent and his purr, Usagi smiled into his chest. "Chiropractor," she chuckled. "Know any good ones?"

He blinked at that and immediately repositioned her so she was lying on her stomach, smirking at the memory of what relaxed her. He hadn't even done that for her yet, either… well, she was about to get one hell of a massage; Goku knew all sorts of stuff about it and that meant that Kakarot did as well.

Usagi was about to ask what in the hell he was up to when she felt his hands move down her spine, gently locating knots and working them out, and she gurgled with pleasure as she slumped into the bedding and submitted to him. "You're very good with your hands," she sighed happily.

"And only you will ever enjoy them," he chuckled as he bent his head to nip at her shoulder from behind, his fingers constantly kneading and moving over her back as his tongue stroked over the bite mark. "I think I might enjoy an early morning massage as well," he murmured as he moved on to her legs.

Usagi giggled at that and turned her head slightly to look up at him in the glow of the stones around them. "Hm… does someone want a cock massage?"

"Well, I meant my _neck_, but if you're offering?" He replied with a tiny grin. "No, lie still," he added when she tried to move. "I'd like to massage another area of you when I'm done with your legs."

She laid her head back down at that and licked her lips in anticipation when his tail began to stroke her curls lightly. "You won't hear me complaining, honey." As he worked down her calves and began to gently rub her feet, Usagi moaned with need, her hips moving back of their own volition. She couldn't handle such teasing; his tail would slip past her folds for a moment only to retreat to her thighs and the outside of her mound, and frankly it was making her a little crazy.

"Getting impatient, baby?" Kakarot chuckled when she nodded and stopped what he was doing to roll her onto her back, sliding up to straddle her as his tail pressed past her folds once more to caress her clit. His mate's delirious moan of pleasure had him purring vigorously as he placed himself at her entrance and only slightly pushed forward. "Baby… do you trust me?"

Usagi hesitated for the briefest of moments but wound up nodding, her hands going to his hips to grant him permission. "Just don't…"

He eased inside of her carefully then and began to cautiously flex his hips, biting down on his lower lip in reaction to how tight and wet she was, how it was more than tempting to just surge forward and take her completely. "I love you, baby," he whispered as he bent over her, slowly claiming her lips as she moaned in ecstasy. _You don't have to bite me back, but… you know how much I want you, Usagi… please… I'll give anything… just let me have you…_

_ Please don't, _she replied through the bond, gently stroking the base of his tail as she began to spiral up. _But if you want… you can come inside of me, _she offered a little shyly, touched by his admission of love for her and the feeling of it, strong and true, flowing through the bond.

Kakarot groaned and nodded at the offer as he began to move a little faster, always careful not to press against her virginity, his head tipping back in ecstasy as she reached down and stroked the remainder of his heavy shaft with her hand. "Love you, baby… come with me…" With that he released the mouth that was moaning deliriously and sunk his teeth into her shoulder, purring at the taste and the sound and feeling of her coming hard. He let himself go then, relishing the white-hot fire ripping through his body as he spilled his seed inside of her with a loud yell, everything else in the universe forgotten except for the tight wet sheath surrounding only a quarter of his length.

Usagi couldn't help herself, she lifted her hips just a little to feel him pressing down on her barrier and contemplated letting him take her. Something told her it would calm him down, keep him pacified even more effectively than he was that morning. But no… not yet. Soon if he kept being as sweet and attentive as he had been so far… but not quite yet.

"Imagining what it'll feel like?" He asked knowingly as he slipped from her sex and rolled her on top of him to rest her head on his chest. "I promise that it'll feel better than anything we've done before, _r'sha_."

"I'm not a virgin in my other form, Kakarot. I know how good it can feel with the right partner… and frankly, that's what makes it so hard to resist. But if you want more than just sex…" A heavy nod confirmed her statement. "…then I want more than some crazy-ass Saiyan warrior trying to make me his breeding bitch," she finished with conviction.

"That's not all that a mate is, damn it," Kakarot snapped. "A mate is treasured, well taken care of and honored above all by a Saiyan warrior."

Usagi sighed and shook her head; he just didn't seem to get it. "Then start treating me like a mate and not like a conquest, sweetheart."

"And just what do you think I've been doing all morning, woman?"

The growl in his voice made her relent a little and she stroked his tail soothingly. "One morning isn't going to do it. It has to be all the time… or, at least most of it. I'll even admit that there's no _perfect_ relationship in the universe, but I won't have you lording over me all the time. Now that I'm stuck as a mortal—" She sighed again at that and looked sad. "—there are some things I'd like to do with what little time I have left."

That made Kakarot grit his teeth as he was washed in a wave of guilt. He'd done that. He was the reason that she'd age and someday die. The one solution was to gather the dragon balls, but… but if he did that and she ran, he might not ever find her again or defeat her in order to claim her. Damn it, there had to be some other way to keep her for the rest of his own life… "Come on."

Usagi climbed to her feet, silently taking in his troubled demeanor, but kept her mouth shut. He was clearly bothered by something and it would be best if she let him work it out for himself. Hopefully it had something to do with the discussion they'd just had and he would stop being such a douche all the time.

###############################

First came breakfast in the form of pancakes at the Lookout, where everyone kept a good little distance from them except for Goten and Vegeta, the latter of which took one sniff of her and grumbled as he handed over some cash to Goku's youngest son.

"Told you he wouldn't take her. My new mommy's awfully crafty," Goten said with a wink. "Unlike Trunks, who has likely been taking it up—"He skillfully dodged a whack and hid behind his father, grinning his head off. "—the ass since we last saw him," he finished. However, he didn't dodge a whack from his own sire.

"Don't disrespect our prince, boy," Kakarot admonished seriously as he continued to tear into his pancakes. "Either of them, for that matter. No one can help who they feel the pull for."

Vegeta gave Kakarot a grunt in a rare display of gratitude before returning to his meal, basking in the momentary silence. At least, until Krillin showed up.

"Goku…? Or Kakarot…?" He asked hesitantly.

"Kakarot," everyone within earshot chimed in at once. The man himself merely grunted and offered a plate of pancakes by way of a peace offering.

Krillin spotted the bite on Usagi's shoulder and grinned as he took the plate. "Now I know why the world hasn't exploded in the last few days. Good for you, Kakarot."

"Don't count your chickens just yet, baldy," Vegeta snorted. "The little vixen has yet to return the mark."

After breakfast, Kakarot asked where Piccolo was at and grew annoyed when no one could give him a straight answer. Fine, that was just fine. "Boy!" He barked at his youngest, once Usagi had excused herself to use the bathroom. "I want you to find me the dragonballs, and I want you to be quick about it, understand?"

"I still don't see a little sister growing in my new mommy's belly," he replied in a sing-song voice.

"Do it or I'll cut off your nads and give _Gohan _a little sister instead," he growled.

"Oh, fine," Goten grumbled, "but I'd better get something awesome for this."

###################################

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Usagi sighed. This was cute, the way he was trying to surprise her, but she was starting to get a little impatient with the way he had her blindfolded and was carefully leading her.

"No," he said flatly as he guided her around a large rock. "Not much further, we're almost there."

A horrifying thought occurred to her and she blinked behind the blindfold. "Please tell me it's not more dead things."

"You'll just have to wait and see," Kakarot chuckled darkly. It wasn't dead bodies, but it was definitely something dead. "Oh, come on," he snorted when she drug her feet a little; obviously she'd read his thoughts through the bond. Usagi complied with a sigh and he led her for a few hundred feet before stopping. "Alright, woman. Now," he said, untying her blindfold.

Usagi's eyes went a little wide in surprise at the sight before her, and she giggled as she understood his thoughts about it being something dead. Lying under a tree was a blanket covered in freshly picked flowers and a basket that likely had food inside of it. "This is sweet," she told him softly, rising up to peck him on the mouth. "Thank you."

Once they were settled on the blanket, Kakarot smirked as he handed her a single rose. "Here. Something dead to appease your snatch."

"Are all Saiyans such smartasses?" Usagi snorted as she sniffed the flower and set it to the side as he started to go through the picnic basket and set food out in front of her.

"Yes," he replied, "and I'm sure Vegeta was just as confused about courting an Earth woman when him and Bulma wound up mating on accident."

"Accident?" Usagi asked curiously as she took an offered plate of food from him and nibbled on a piece of fruit. "But I thought you said that Saiyans feel the pull."

"They do, but Vegeta wasn't raised the same way Goku was. He didn't want a relationship with anyone, let alone a human woman, and he avoided her like a plague. Bulma did the same since she couldn't stand his holier-than-thou attitude, but then there was an incident in the gravity room after Vegeta had been injured, and well…" Kakarot grinned and shrugged. "That was that, and that's also how they conceived Trunks. Further proof that you can't fight the pull."

She rolled her eyes at that but giggled as a funny thought popped into her head. "Did Vegeta bring her dead things to appease her snatch as well?"

"Bodies, just like I did. The bodies of all her father's company's rivals. Bulma was… not too happy about it, but she has a sick sense of humor and laughed about it in private."

"Sounds like a match made in heaven," Usagi drawled around a large bite of a sandwich.

"Hey, so are we," he chuckled darkly, pointing at the food in her hands. "You're eating something dead that I brought you. Even if it is just ham. Why you're so squeamish about dead bodies is beyond me; didn't you used to fight evil when you were mortal?"

"Yes, but I tried very hard not to kill anyone, Kakarot," Usagi sighed, feeling as if she were explaining herself to a child. "When I was done fighting youma and simply fighting crime, I only killed if I had no other choice. Otherwise I would knock them out or tie them up for the police, then I'd leave." She frowned at what she translated as a snort of contempt concerning her methods of fighting crime. "I'd rather not have that kind of blood on my hands, Kakarot."

"I guess we can agree to disagree," he replied with a shrug as he tucked into his third sandwich. "Hm… don't you miss it?" He asked thoughtfully once they'd finished eating.

Usagi helped clean up the mess and shrugged. "Sure, I guess. Sometimes I miss the thrill of it and all, just fighting in general. Why?"

Kakarot grinned and teleported them both to Tokyo, appearing in a deserted alleyway. "Transform," he ordered with a happy growl as he shifted to level four. "This is part of Saiyan courtship that you might actually enjoy, woman."

A single golden brow lifted in surprise, but she did as she was told. And once she was Super Sailor Moon, she blushed at the way he was eyeing her fuku. "No, Kakarot."

"Doesn't mean I can't fantasize about slamming you against the wall and tearing that scrap of clothing from you," he rumbled softly.

Strangely turned on a little by the idea, Usagi blushed and turned her head just as he leaned in to kiss her and his lips landed on her cheek instead. Apparently he wasn't too happy about that and he growled down at her, gripping her chin lightly to pull her mouth to his own. The combination of his forceful lips and tongue and the gentle way he was holding her made her moan softly into his mouth, and when he pulled away she was slightly aroused and breathing heavily. "Hot damn," she gasped.

"Maybe we should just go back to my bed and finish this?" He suggested softly, his chest stuttering in a seductive purr.

Tempted by the images of her fuku being shredded that he was sending through the half-bond, Usagi hesitated before shaking her head. "No… um, let's just go do whatever it was you had planned."

Kakarot grinned savagely and nodded, teleporting them to the inner city, and gestured to all the rundown buildings around them. "Well, my mate… let's find some lawbreakers and kick some ass, shall we?"

##############################

The pair didn't have to look hard to find something illegal happening; that section of the city was rife with crime and debauchery, and Kakarot meted out justice with glee as he watched his mate kick some serious ass. Damn if she wasn't vicious as hell when she was pissed! Laying back in midair, Kakarot simply watched her for a little bit, knowing she could handle herself as she laid low a few more gang members on her own.

He did jump in when guns started getting pulled, though, and it seemed that Usagi was having one hell of a time dodging bullets. The mere fact that she could definitely raised his level of respect for her as a warrior; damn if she wasn't fast! She sure as hell wasn't that strong in her lesser form, but the woman could move!

_Comes from running like hell to school every day as a teenager, _she commented smugly in his mind.

_Mmm… only makes me admire those legs even more, _r'sha_. Maybe I'll pin you to the wall later and admire them more intimately… if you'd care to wrap them around my neck._

Blushing at the very idea, Usagi was distracted momentarily and yelped sharply as something hot bit into her shoulder blade just as she'd jumped… and then that yelp became a scream as it exited and she felt an excruciating tearing sensation not in her body—but in her mind and her soul.

Sailor Moon crumpled to the ground, shaking violently as she mentally shrieked at the loss of Kakarot in her head and whimpered aloud, tears of grief forming in her eyes. He was… he had to be dead… that was the only explanation for it… "Kakarot… gods… I'm sorry…"

That was when she heard of roar of total and utter rage coming from her mate's mouth and she managed to turn despite the physical and emotional pain, just in time to see him crackling with the amount of ki surrounding him. And he wasn't just killing all of the men surrounding her, he was… vaporizing them. Usagi could feel the hot spackles of blood landing on her as their bodies practically exploded, but she couldn't care less about it.

He was _alive_. She couldn't feel him in her mind at all, but he was somehow inexplicably alive!

The last body exploded in a rain of red after only a few moments, and Usagi trembled as the enraged male slowly approached her, his eyes glowing crimson, his tail thrashing about in his fury. "Kakarot?"

The level four Saiyan forced her back down the moment she stood and embraced him, snarling a warning down at her, and if his beast hadn't been in control, he would have been surprised at how quickly she complied and at the raw emotion shining in her eyes. "They broke the bond," he ground out. "They shot off your mark."

Since even an idiot could tell without the bond that Kakarot was very dangerously close to obliterating all of Tokyo, Usagi held perfectly still when he forced her onto her back and began to inspect her bullet wound. And gods knew, she had more than enough common sense than to protest the fact that the enraged Saiyan looming over her had killed all those Yakuza. "I thought you were dead," she whispered, still shaking at the very idea. "I… when I couldn't feel you anymore… I thought they'd killed you."

Kakarot scoffed at the notion, the genuine fear and… was that love?... in her eyes made his beast purr a little for her as it relinquished some control. Even Goku was still raging in the back of his mind, but for some unexplainable reason, Kakarot was the calmer of the two. "It would take a lot more than a few bullets to kill me, baby. They can't even break my skin when I'm ascended." Glancing up for a moment, he grimaced at the mess he'd made and wondered how pissed she'd be about it. "Sorry I killed them all."

It was not only the nature of his beast, but _his_ nature as well to protect her at all costs, and that's exactly what he had done. She could hardly fault him for it; those dumbasses shouldn't have shot her in the first place… let alone severed the pairbond. Funny how it was suddenly ok with her, but… she couldn't help but admit to herself that they'd all deserved it for making her think—even if only for a few moments—that Kakarot had been dead. "You alright?" She finally managed, keeping her voice as gentle as she could manage through the radiating pain in her shoulder.

"None of it's _my_ blood," Kakarot ground out as he ripped away most of the top half of her fuku and focused on the wound. The sight of it had his beast coming back to the surface quickly, and he fought for control as it scented her blood mixed with the smell of metallic gunsmoke and the heat of battle. "You're lucky it missed anything vital. Here," he ordered flatly, shoving a senzu into her hand. "Eat this. It'll heal you up."

Doing as she was told, Usagi finally sat up and pulled him tightly into a grateful hug, hoping that it would calm him down a little bit. Hell, maybe it would calm her, too. It wasn't like she could reach through the bond to do it anymore. "Kakarot," she said softly after a long minute of him still growling under his breath, "if it'll help you… I suppose I wouldn't mind you remarking me."

"You sure about that?" Kakarot snarled, his beast already taking over and tugging her into his lap so that she was straddling him. "I know you didn't want the bond in the first place, woman, so don't offer something that you're going to bitch and moan about later on."

Her hands were trembling slightly as she pushed the top of his shredded gi to the side and pressed her bare chest to his. "When it happened and I thought you were dead, I…" Usagi blushed and slightly shook her head, unable to even voice the rest of that thought in her mind. _Damn it, I'm not in love with him. I can't be! I can barely stand him! But still… damn it._ She wanted the mark back, simple as that. It had felt _right_, and to have it suddenly taken away, to be cut off from the constant presence that she had grown more than fond of since he'd first bitten her… the very thought of remaining cut off from it made tears form in her eyes yet again.

"Do you want it?" He asked, his voice gentle as he purred a little harder in an effort to erase the tears falling down her cheeks. "Usa… ask me and I'll remark you." Kakarot licked his lips and waved away Goku when his other half actually roared in response and demanded that he mark her immediately. Shit, when in the hell had they exchanged personalities!?

_Mark her now, _Goku growled. _She's our mate, damn it!_

_No… just wait, Goku. Let her make this decision. I forced it on her the first time… it will mean more if she asks for it._ "Usa?" He asked again. "Baby? Do _you_ want it?"

"Yes," she breathed. "I'm yours if you want me, Kakarot." When he hesitated for the briefest of moments, Usagi opened her mouth to speak once more, only to be cut off by a rough, passionate kiss that had her toes curling.

That dark, seductive purr immediately joined in the moment their lips locked, and Kakarot began to explore her slowly as his beast and Goku both voiced their solid approval of pleasuring their mate as Kakarot marked her. He heard a soft moan as he caressed her breasts and thrust up against the cloth of her fuku; he was already rock hard at the prospect of making her his again and with the scent of blood, battle and arousal perfuming the air, Kakarot was quickly losing ground to his inner Saiyan.

She felt so good—so downright fucking perfect—as he felt her moving against him, arching into his every movement as he ground upwards along her clit and drank in her moans while he devoured her mouth. "I love you, Usa," he groaned as he broke away to latch onto a nipple and suck.

"Kakarot… please… I—I need—" Her whimpering plea was halted as he began kissing her again and suddenly felt his completely bare body pressing into her own—the only thing she could think of was how good it felt, but she knew on an instinctive level that he had flared his ki to disintegrate their clothing.

"I need you, too," he finally growled before diving back in to nip and lick at her lips. "Come for me, Usagi. Be mine."

"Yours," she whimpered, her head rolling back as she felt his mouth descend upon her newly healed shoulder, just as his tail rubbed her clit and his cock pressed into her aching core. "Do it," she begged softly, clutching at the back of his head with one hand and his hip with other as he bit down lightly and eased further into her. "Please, Kakarot… I—I'm burning up… please don't tease me!"

Growling possessively in the back of his throat, Kakarot's beast assumed total control at the sound of her desperate plea and buried his teeth in her shoulder just as she came, his lower half matching the motion and slamming deep inside of her. The scent and taste of her blood set him to purring loudly and he bit her yet again as she cried out in what sounded like pure ecstasy, her nails digging into his flesh. "Mine," he snarled with his mouth full, his eyes rolling back a little as she tightened around him and yelped loudly. "Come for me again, woman," he ordered gruffly, smoothly moving once more just as he simultaneously teleported them back to his room.

Usagi let out a whoosh of air as her back hit the downy comforter and he came down on top of her, the movements of his hips slow and steady. She could feel his beast in total and utter control of him and knew that neither him nor Goku could hear her through the new bond—not yet, anyway—so she tried her best to express her discomfort as he continued thrusting into her. "Please, Kakarot—"

His lips cut her off again and he moved a little harder—the exact opposite of what she wanted—as his beast interpreted her words as a plea for more of him. And then he was biting her yet again and she couldn't think, couldn't function as an intense wave of pleasure crashed through her and she instantly came, her hips bucking into his and her voice crying out his name. "Come for me again, _r'sha_," he purred lovingly, his fury fading as he was washed in her light through the forming pairbond. "You're mine now and I want to give you as much pleasure as you can handle."

So caught up in yet another orgasm rolling through her, Usagi's previous desire for him to stop and the touch of anger she felt over him taking her without verbal permission completely faded and her pleas became genuine requests for him not to stop, to take her harder, to come with her and feel what she was feeling.

"Gods yes… you feel so good, baby…" He felt her tighten yet again and couldn't hold back any longer as he slammed into her forcefully, his low voice rising as white-hot fire ripped through his body and he erupted deep inside of her. "_**Holy**_…!" Kakarot sagged on top of her then, covering her lips as they both fought for air, wanting nothing more than to show her somehow how much he loved her at that very moment. "Love you," he breathed over and over again between slow, sensuous kisses, his purr so loud that it nearly drowned him out. "Swear I'll be a good mate, baby… thank you… thank you for trusting me… for giving yourself to me… feel like… like I've waited forever for you…"

Despite the fact that she hadn't been yelling with pleasure until after he'd brought her to the bed, Usagi hesitated to contradict such genuinely loving statements as he continued to lavish her with sweet, tender kisses that spoke more of Goku than of Kakarot. But it _was_ Kakarot… she could tell through the bond that he was in complete and utter control and she couldn't sense a hint of Goku within him _anywhere_.

Breaking away from her after one last gentle kiss, Kakarot felt her emotions through the bond and studied her with worry in his eyes. "I… I hurt you, _r'sha_?"

Knowing she couldn't lie, Usagi sighed and nodded. "I _didn't_ want you to take me," she admitted, her voice laced with more anger than she was trying for. "I was trying to tell you to stop but you kept cutting me off and assuming I was asking for more," she hissed out. "The first two times you thought I was coming, I was actually in pain!"

The sheer look of guilt, remorse and sadness that flashed across his face yet again spoke far more of Goku than Kakarot, and Usagi bit back another remark and simply sighed and looked away. Damn it, he really loved her. And she could feel through the bond that he would have stopped if she'd said something, wouldn't have gone all the way if he'd known.

Shit, why in the hell did she care that she'd just ruined his ecstatic mood, anyway!? _Gods fucking damn it! I do __**not**__ love him! _She spat silently to herself as she pushed him off of her and slid out of the bed. "I need to be alone," she managed heatedly before teleporting out.

**Heh… that wasn't too bad, huh? Easy as hell to see how Kakarot would have misunderstood. :D I think I might have even gotten AnaFrost's approval on this one. I hope I hope I hope… R&R and I'll try to update soon! I promise! And 15 reviews for this would be awfully nice yall. **


End file.
